Apprentice
by Melissa98
Summary: Exactly what the title and characters involved imply.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: since this show is a teen titans wanna be, I thought I'd give it a teen titans like story. This is a oneshot for now but if enough of you like it, maybe I'll writes another chapter.**

Apprentice

The Day was like any other day for our favorite web slinging hero training in the Helicacarrier with his other teenage heroes getting ready for whatever would come next. Little did they realize, everything was about to change.

* * *

"Why did you of all people want to meet with me?"

"Because I know how to get the spider on your side."

"How?"

"I'll tell you, but first we need to discuss... Payment."

* * *

Peter had just gotten done with destroying 20 shield bots and was ready to call it a day. When he got back to the meeting room however, an unwanted guest had arrived.

"Deadpool?" He asked in shock. Peter saw that he was by the computer and the other heroes were doing nothing to stop him.

"What are you guys doing? Can't you see he's trying to hack into shield's mainframe?" The other heroes shrugged their shoulders.

"What's wrong with that?" Nova asked. "Maybe he needs some info."

"You do realize that the last time he showed up he wanted to sell off all your secret identities to the highest bidder." All of their eyes widened. White tiger stood up and held spiderman up by his costume.

"Why didn't you tell us this!?" She yelled in anger.

"As much as I deserve a beat down for not telling you guys," Peter said pointing to dead pool, "We have bigger fish to fry." White tiger dropped Peter and charged ad deadpool. Deadpool of course shrugged it off and dodged her attacks with ease. Tiger did manage to scratch him once though.

"Ow that's going to leave a mark." Dead pool said then swung one of his swords at tigress tearing some of her costume. "Oh wait no it won't. I have a healing factor! But you already knew that." Tiger gritted her teeth. Luke came up from behind deadpool and body slammed him.

"Ow ow ow. Okay you've made your point." Deadpool said waving a white flag. "I only came here for info on where taskmaster was hiding."

"Again? What did he steal from you this time?" Spidey asked sarcastically.

"Two keys to a nuclear bomb." Deadpool said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the room yelled. Deadpool managed to get out from under Luke while everyone was in shock and casually walked to the door.

"Yeah so um, now that that's been told, I'm going to go after taskmaster. See ya!" Spidey shot one of his webs at deadpool.

"Wait! We're coming with you!" All the teens yelled. Deadpool looked shocked but shrugged his shoulders.

"If you guys want to help that's cool, but it don't think I have enough room on my new jet. So some of you are going to have to be in the cargo hold."

* * *

"Why should I ask for help from you?"

"Because I'm you're only inside lead. And besides, who else can you trust with something like this?"

* * *

"I know you said there wouldn't be that much room, but why did you have to put them in the cargo hold?" Peter asked deadpool as they flew to taskmaster's headquarters.

"Because, my little ripoff you, I prefer talking to you than those other kids."

"Hey! I already told you I didn't rip you off! I designed this suit myself! If anything, you're the ripoff!"

"Ooo that burns." Deadpool said sarcastically. Spiderman sighed and looked out the window.

"Where did you even get this? Oh wait don't tell me. Tony stark 'gave' it to you."

"Right on the money spidey." Deadpool said with a chuckle. Spiderman looked out the window again and noticed a dense fog developing.

"Um deadpool?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to be flying blind through a fog?"

"What?" He said while laughing. "Of course not. I've got me a handy-dandy GP- uh..." Deadpool looked down and saw that the GPS was no longer working.

_Well this wasn't part of the plan._

(Malibu)

"Um Tony?" Pepper asked Tony with some concern. Tony just kept using his computer.

"Yes?"

"The new fighter jet is missing!"

"Oh I know."

"What? Then why haven't you done anything?" Tony grinned.

"I never said I didn't do anything."

* * *

"What is your plan on catching the spider?"

"Bait him and catch him off guard."

"You think that will work?"

"If it doesn't, I'll knock him out myself."

* * *

"Well this is just perfect." Peter said sarcastically. Peter felt his spider-sense. Something was wrong. Deadpool pointed at the radar and saw two dots coming for them.

"Hey... a spider?"

"What now?"

"We're going to have to eject."

"Wh-"

"No time!" Deadpool pressed a button and then pulled the eject lever on the side of the chair. They both ejected up from the ship and this time parachutes went off. Peter looked down and saw two missiles headed right for the jet.

"NO!" He yelled before seeing four figures jumping out of the cargo hold. He sighed when he saw all of them get out before the missiles struck the jet. His relief was short lived though when he saw nova not being able to carry them all. Peter jumped from his chair and skydived down to help his friends. But before he could get to them, he felt his spider-sense go off and saw a bunch of taskmaster's minions fly in at once.

"Deadpool! Cover me!" Deadpool thought about it for a second.

* * *

"So, do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Fine. But don't do anything stupid deadpool."

"Now tasky, when have I ever done that?"

* * *

"A... nah. Not feeling it."

"Not feeling it?!" Peter yelled. "But all of these Task master guys are..." Peter trailed off. "You knew about this. Didn't you?" Before deadpool could answer, his spider sense went off and a bunch of Taskmaster's minions came at him at once. Deadpool did nothing. He only pulled out a bag of popcorn and watched the fight commence.

Peter was able to fight off most of the minions by either taking off their jet packs or just kicking them out of the way. But the more he fought, the further he got from his friends. A couple of the leftover goons flew over to where the other teens were falling. Peter tried to go after them but Deadpool finally got up from his chair and Peter prepared for the hardest fight yet.

"Okay kid. If you just come quietly I won't even try to unalive you." Peter gulped.

"No thanks Dead-" deadpool was diving toward Peter before he could finish. He pulled out a gun and put it next to Peter's neck. Before Peter knew what was happening, he was being injected with some sort of sleep drug.

They grabbed peter and before he could fight back they drugged him. The last thing he saw before passing out was all his friends falling.

Beep! beep!

Deadpool reached for his phone.

"I assume your plan was successful?" The voice on the other side of the phone asked. Deadpool smiled. Yep. The kid never suspected a thing. Now do you have what I was promised?"

"Oh yes. Just come with us and you'll get your payment."

"Wake up webhead."

"Wha?" Peter looked up. He realized he wasn't wearing his mask. Or his normal spiderman costume. He was in his boxers and undershirt in a white room and no known exit. The only thing he did see was the bed he was on, a table, and a tv sticking up from the ceiling. The tv was on and taskmaster seemed to be the only channel.

"Hello spiderman." He said.

"Taskmaster." Peter said gritting his teeth.

"Spiderman." He answered. "Or should I say, Peter Parker. Honestly I never thought you were spiderman. You failed pretty horribly at that test in gym class."

"You still remember that? Huh. And here I thought villains wanted to forget their mistakes."

"Now now Parker. Don't be to hasty. After all," Taskmaster revealed a remote and pressed u button. The tv now showed an image of Luke, Danny, Sam and Ava all unmasked and hung up by chains. The image was now displayed in the lower corner and Taskmaster was in full view. "We don't want anything to happen to your friends now do we?"

"What do you want?" Peter asked.

"I've told you what I want many times. I want you to study under me."

"I already told you no." Peter shot back but taskmaster pointed at his friends. Peter gritted his teeth.

"I wanted you to study under me by choice, but you pushed me to do this."

"Why you..."

"Now now. I'll make you a deal. I'll let your friends go and in exchange, you'll be my apprentice."

"And if I refuse?"

"I can't guarantee their safety."

_Let's look at it like this. If I say yes and he releases them, then I'll be able to escape when he's not looking and..._

"One last thing you should probably see." Taskmaster said. The footage of the other heroes took up the whole screen. Some of Taskmaster's men showed up on jet packs and had syringes. They injected the four teens with an orange liquid.

"What are you doing to them?"

"I'm simply making sure you won't go back on our deal." Taskmaster answered. "You see in that liquid is a small nanobots. It will travel the bloodstream directly to their hearts where they will attack to the the person's heart." He pointed to the controller in his hand. "In other words, your friends lives could end with a push of this button."

Peter dropped to the ground in defeat. He knew what he had to do. He just didn't want to do it.

"Fine. you win." Peter finally answered." Peter couldn't see it, but he knew that Taskmaster was smiling. An entrance appears behind Peter revealing taskmaster. Holding some sort of black suit.

"Good." Was all he said. And held out the suit. "Now put this on. Your usual suit is too flashy."

**authors notes: yeah if I got anything wrong from the show please forgive me. I haven't seen the series in a while. Anyway I figure that the show itself will do something similar to this at some point so I figured why not let them copy my oneshot. Seriously though I will only continue this if people actually want me to. Please review To let me know if you like this or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four teenagers lie leaned up against trees in a forest they are not familiar with. Only Sam had regained consciousness and he still was confused on what had happened to them. He looks at his friends and himself and notice they're masks were gone and that Peter was no where in sight. And with his mask gone he no longer had his powers. He was just in his regular clothes now.

"Oh no..." Sam said to himself. He stood up, and walked over to Ava.

"Ava wake up." He said while shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and Sam smiled. He moved on to Danny next, and then Luke. When they were all awake, they came together in a circle to discuss what happened to them.

"What happened?" Ava asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"What about our masks?" Sam asked.

"More importantly, where's Peter?" Luke asked. They all fell silent.

"This is quite the mystery." Danny said while meditating. The other teens just shrugged it off and looked at each other.

"Well," Sam said looking at Ava, "what do you remember?" She paused for a moment thinking things over.

"I remember a red light and loud sirens going off in the cargo hold. Then, the door quickly opened and Danny pushed us out." Everyone looked at Danny. He smiled for a second and then went back to meditating. "The force of the blast was still strong though and I blacked out shortly there after." Luke nodded.

"That's my story too." Luke said. Danny nodded as if to say that's all he knew at the moment too. Meanwhile, Sam looked at the ground.

"So none of you remember?" He asked. Luke and Ava were confused.

"Remember what?" Luke asked. Sam clenched his fist.

"Deadpool betrayed us!" Sam yelled. Luke and Ava gasped while Danny was only slightly moved.

"How? What did he do?" Ava asked.

"Did you notice that for some reason he wanted Peter out of any of us to sit with him in the front? Why I was wondering on the way to taskmaster's place. Why did he choose the newbie Peter over us? After we trained with him right? Why would he choose Peter? Then it hit me."

"He wanted Peter." Danny broke in coming out of meditation completely.

"While I struggled to hold all of you guys up in the air, Deadpool was just sitting in his chair with a parachute, eating popcorn. I figured it out right then and there."

"So you were the only one conscious after the jet got hit?" Luke asked. Sam nodded but Danny raised his hand.

"I was somewhat conscious after the missiles hit." He said. "I was incapacitated though so I could do very little."

"Well what do you remember?" Ava asked.

"I mainly focused on Peter's match with Deadpool." Danny paused. "Deadpool for some reason ignored his usual tropes and knocked Peter out with some sort of injection before coming towards us." Sam nodded.

"Deadpool then ninja chopped my head and knocked me out cold."

"For me he did the same." Danny said. "He apparently knew I was pretending to be passed out and karate chopped my head." Sam looked at Danny annoyed.

"No it was a ninja chop."

"We have our own ways of interpreting what happens to us." Now Ava was getting annoyed.

"Focus!" Luke yelled. "You forgot that Deadpool knows Kung Fu too." Ava face palmed.

"Well can we still call shield?" Ava asked trying to get everyone focused. All of them reached for the radio in their ears but it was gone. They checked their pockets next and didn't find their phones.

"This is bad." Ava said.

"No everything's perfectly fine." Sam said sarcastically. Then he snapped his fingers. "I know. I'll just walk into the nearest town and find a pay phone. Then I'll call Colson and ask him to come and pick us up."

"You forget," Danny said, "we no longer have our masks."

"Meaning if we go into a town near by, everyone would know our secret identities." Luke said. Sam just looked more determined.

"That's why I'll go alone. I'm the only person with regular clothes on!" They all looked at each other.

"Well, it does make the most sense." Ava said.

"Agreed." Danny said.

"Alright then. Sam, go into town and get ahold of Colson to come and pick us up." Luke said. "I'd rather speak to him first about what happened rather than Fury."

After what felt like hours a helicopter showed up and shockingly Fury and Sam were on it. Fury jumped off and reached for his ear radio.

"Go find a good place to land not too far from here if possible."

"Yes sir." The pilot responded. Fury walked over to Ava. He had a look of anger and disappointment on his face.

"What happened to you, and where is Peter?" He said sternly. All of them looked at the ground. Fury shot a look at Luke.

"Luke what happened."

"We screwed up Fury."

When they got to the Tricarrier, the teenagers were sitting in Fury's office and Sam told the whole story with Danny correcting him on what happened here and there. The whole time Sam was explaining, Fury kept his cool and his arms crossed as he analyzed what they were saying. When they finished, Fury then pressed a button on his desk.

"Yes sir?" A female voice came.

"It appears that one of our heroes has gone missing."

"Who was it?"

"Spiderman."

"I see. Your orders sir?"

"Follow protocol."

"Understood." The woman hung up. The four teens were confused.

"What do you mean by protocol?"

(The next night at around 11:00pm)

It was the second night Peter had been trapped in that small room of his. He had developed two theories as to why he had been stuck in there for so long. A. He had refused to eat any of the food Taskmaster was serving him for fear of food poisoning or bring drugged, and to prevent him from escaping. Thankfully it had a working bathroom with a shower but it still didn't make up for staying in a confined place for so long. As he tried to fall asleep he could only think of how much of an idiot he was the day before yesterday.

So this is what has become of the amazing... Oh wait, ultimate spiderman. Pathetic. Stuck here all because you didn't think, "oh wait, if he has the launch keys, can't the government just change the locks if we inform them about it? Or how about where Taskmaster would even get access to a nuclear missile?" Face it Peter, you were doomed the second you trusted Deadpool.

Peter tossed and turned trying fall asleep. Unfortunately taskmaster want going to let Peter's second night end like this.

"I know you're awake Peter." Taskmaster said over the intercom. The lights flashed on a second later. Peter reluctantly sat up from his somewhat comfortable bed.

"What do you want?" Peter asked.

"I just wanted to show you something." Taskmaster said as the tv turned on. There was a news woman standing behind a massive fire that engulfed a whole building.

"As you can tell the fire is practically out of control. Thankfully the building was said to be abandoned but moments ago we saw spiderman swing in. Most likely believing that people were inside." Peter's jaw dropped as they replayed the footage of someone dressed up as spiderman swinging into the burning building.

What the heck is going on?

"You going to WHAT!?" The four teens yelled in unison.

"you heard me so I won't repeat myself."

"We'll continue to bring you coverage form the ground but the people that have gathered are wondering wether or not Spiderman will make it out okay."

"That's terrible news Linda. If anything happens be sure to let us know." The news woman that was sitting in the studio said. "Now on to our weather-"

"Mary? Mary!" The woman's voice from outside the fire came. The video was just coming through and the building that was behind her, collapsed.

"The fighter fighters could not contain the flames. The building just collapsed. Fire fighters are already looking for survivors and wether or not spiderman made it out okay." A fire fighter waved over at the others. He walked over to the camera and showed the charred remains of a mask. The tv shut off after that.

"So they faked my death?" Peter said to himself.

"No they faked Spiderman's death. I suspect they didn't fake your death since your friends would probably tell your aunt what really happened. Even with this though I doubt your friends will be able to keep your double life a secret for much longer. Anyway, have you heard that shield has protocol in case of a hero goes missing or they have no use for them anymore? In other words, they could get rid of you with a snap of their fingers."

Don't play into his hands Peter. Fury could have done this at any time sure, but he didn't, meaning that he needed me. Besides, I'm okay with going back to being a freelance hero. It was fun being on my own.

Taskmaster saw that he wasn't going to get a witty response out of Peter and smiled under his mask.

perfect.

"Glad to see you're listening to what I have to say." Taskmaster said. "i bet you're trying to see if I'm lying or not. If you need proof," taskmaster snapped his fingers and the door slid open again revealing what looked like a butler.

Does everyone have a butler?

The butler took the cold chicken soup that had been sitting on the table for hours and replaced it with a laptop.

"Consider the laptop a token of kindness." Taskmaster said. "It has files that you would be most interseted in. As well as your first mission." Peter walked over to the table and opened up the laptop. It took him straight to the desk top and two document folders were the only thing on it. Internet explore wasn't even on there! One read, 'assignment', and the other, 'documents.' Peter opened up the 'documents' folder and it was titled S.H.I.E.L.D. PROTOCOL. Peter began to skim the whole thing.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." Taskmaster said with a grin under his mask. "You can read your mission either tonight or tomorrow. Either way you're going to do it at some point. Have a good night Peter." And with that he turned off the intercom. Peter grinned.

"Well Taskmaster, as you'll soon find out, while I might have a good night, you won't be."  
**Authors notes: thanks for reading and I will see you all next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(One day earlier at the Tricarrier)

"So you're going to fake Peter's death?!" The teens yelled.

"No." Fury answered. "I'm faking Spiderman's death." Three of them looked confused but Danny figured out what he meant.

"Then what will become of Peter?" Danny asked.

"We have a cover story to explain why Peter is missing." Fury answered with no expression.

"What are you going to tell everyone?" Sam asked.

"Peter is on a trip to visit some colleges."

"And if this drags out longer than you thought?" Luke asked.

"We'll file a missing persons report." Fury answered.

"But what about his friends and aunt?" Ava asked. "What will you tell them?" Fury sighed.

"His friends will be told what I just told you. His aunt on the other hand will be told that Peter was participating in an investigation to see if the football players were using steroids. Since Peter was regularly bullied by Flash Thompson, we thought he was the perfect choice to go undercover and see what they were up to. Then, Peter found where they were getting the drugs and disobeyed orders by going to the hideout. We'll then say that we went after him, but by then we were too late. The place had been packed up and empty and Peter was no where to be found."

The teens were speechless. Fury had always been one step ahead of them but nothing like this. It was like they knew Peter was going to get kidnapped.

"As for the four of you, Ava, Luke and Danny, you three will continue to patrol the streets."

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"You can't save anyone without your powers." Fury answered coldly. "You'll go to school and hopefully start to get better grades. As for the rest if you, if any of the bystanders ask about Nova, tell them he's gone back to the guardians of the galaxy to train."

"But sir, I can still-" Sam started.

"Dismissed." Fury answered and they all left the room.

(The next night 11:15)

"So that's it huh?" Peter said to himself. He had just gotten through the file about shield protocol. Out of all the stuff he skimmed through, what stuck out to him the most was,

"If agent is to die or go missing in action, only his/her closest family is to be told that the agent is missing and will never confirm to them that the agent is dead unless a body or remains are found. Even if the agent is gone for 40 years he/she will still be considered living until their body is found or the missing agent reaches the average age of death."

"They will still look for me no matter how long I'm gone." Peter said to himself. "Sure they'll have a cover story and lie to my friends but at this point with how shield works, I guess that's expected." He sighed and looked down at the computer. There was something at the very end though that caught his attention.

"An agents family in the super hero program will be watched with the utmost caution. Furthermore, if an agent wants to leave shield they will be under surveillance for the rest if their life and if shield is in a situation where that agent is needed in order to complete a mission, then shield will acquire their help no matter what."

"No matter what?" Peter said to himself. "Does that mean... No... There's no way they'd actually..." Peter trailed off. He didn't want to think about it.

"I'll get Fury to tell me what's up." He said to himself. "In the meantime though," Peter cracked his fingers and looked up at the ceiling. Here was a vent. "I think I'll do some damage." He realized that he was still in his boxers. He turned to the black suit that Taskmaster had given him. In actuality it was in parts identical to how Peter's suit was split up. The suit itself was pure black with a mask that had two white eye holes.

"Well, at least Taskmaster has good taste in costumes." Peter said to himself as he put it on. "Now to get out of here." Peter jumped up and with what strength he had, ripped the cover over the vent. He climbed into it and very carefully put the cover back in place. Then he turned around and tried to find a way out.

"Okay then." Peter said to himself as he crawled through the vent. "I should be able to find a way out if I just walk through the vents. But first, it's time for some payback."

Peter crawled through the vent and after going out for a few feet, there was a divide. After that he looked though one of the vent's holes and saw a white hallway with what looked like closed windows.

He saw some men coming from his right. And decided to follow them as they passed. They looked somewhat like taskmaster but had less armor on which exposed a black suit, and they're masks were different. As they talked, Peter followed them through the vents as quietly as he could.

"So do you know why we need to do maintenance?" One asked. The others shrugged his shoulders.

"I just got orders saying we needed to do some checkups."

"That's what I got too." The other answered. He chuckled. "Think the internet isn't working and that's why we need to do this?"

"If Internet was down then we would've been there already."

"Then maybe there's some-"

"Would you just stop it already? We have to run a few checkups that's it. Honestly I don't understand why you have to question everything."

"Okay okay. Way to be a buzzkill. I'm just trying to have a conversation. It gives us something to talk about while we're down here."

Down here?

"Well if you keep questioning orders he might just kick you out."

"What? No he wouldn't. And besides, just because I question orders doesn't mean I won't do them. For instance I was going to do this computer job whether this conversation went anywhere or not." The other shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Peter was listening in so much that he didn't notice a fan he was just about to run into. Thankfully his spider-sense went off and he stopped just in time.

That was close.

He soon realized that there was no way around the fan. He looked down at the two men again. There was a door and one of them pulled out a keycard. He swiped it and the door opened. Just as they were going to walk in, Peter jumped out of the vents and gently placed the laptop on the ground behind him. The two men got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" They both asked. Peter chuckled.

"Well, you could say I'm Spiderman but I guess that wouldn't be correct at the moment." He answered while looking down at the black suit.

"Don't play games with us! Spiderman died earlier tonight!" Peter chuckled. And charged at the two. They tried to land the first punch but Peter did a handstand on their arms and flipped behind them.

"You henchmen will believe anything won't you?" Peter answered.

They both turned around and Peter proceeded to punch the one on the left and knocked him to the ground.

"Ray!" The other yelled. He turned to Peter. "You're going to pay for that!" He tried to round-house kick Peter but a Peter grabbed his leg and with the man's own momentum slammed him on the ground. Peter was panting.

"I guess a diet of water for a few days isn't the best way to stay in shape."

The two men got back up and tried to punch him again. Peter dodged and hit the one called Ray again only this time in the stomach. Ray collapsed on the ground and when his friend charged at Peter again, Peter this time straight up punched the guy in the face. The henchman loosing a few teeth in the process.

He looked back at the door and noticed it was closed. He turned to one of the guards and picked him up by his collar.

"Alright then. Give me the card." The man looked at him.

"Never." He answered.

"Now this would be the part where I give you incentive to give it to me, but I'm not feeling it today so I'll just search you for it."Peter dropped the man to the ground. And began to search his belt for the card.

Why didn't I just search him to begin with? I mean it's not like he could do anything about it. Well maybe I was just being a dumb- And found it!

Peter lifted up the card. Before he went to swipe it he went back and picked up the computer Taskmaster had given him. Peter then took the card and swiped it. The door opened back up and Peter saw what he was looking for. The computer room.

While he did want to get out of well, wherever he was, he still wanted to make Taskmaster pay and try to turn off the nano bots. And what better way to do that then to hack his network. He wanted to do it from the computer Taskmaster had given him, but it had no network connection and only two programs on it. This on the other hand would be perfect.

"Yes." He said while walking in. "Now I can do some real damage." Just as Peter said that, he felt his spider sense go off. He tried to turn around but a hand kept his shoulder in place.

"That won't be necessary Peter." A voice whispered. Under the mask Peter turned pale and dropped the laptop. But it didn't hit the ground.

"Now what were you trying to do?" The voice asked. The hand was no longer on Peter's shoulder and he turned around seeing Taskmaster right behind him.

"How did you-"

"I've have many tricks up my sleeve Peter. In time I wish for you to learn all of them." Taskmaster answered. "You didn't answer my question. Just what were you doing?" Peter remained silent. Taskmaster knew what Peter was going to do. He just wanted to see how Peter would accomplish it.

"I was just giving myself a tour of the place since you've kept me locked in that room for almost two days." Peter answered.

Taskmaster, disappointed with Peter got ready to punch him. This time Peter's spider sense went off and he dodged it.

"Honestly Peter I'm disappointed with you. How could you be so careless in your escape?!" Taskmaster yelled as the two fought. Peter tried to round house kick him but Taskmaster caught his leg and spun him around before crashing him into the computer. Peter moaned. Taskmaster wasn't going to be easy to beat.

"Answer me Peter!" Taskmaster yelled as Peter was recovering. He walked slowly over to Peter and continued.

"There is so much you need to learn."

"Like what? Costume design? Because I gotta say, yours could use quite a few changes." Taskmaster punched Peter in the stomach and Peter stumbled back.

"Your escape attempt was pathetic."

"Well what can I say. I can't stand your ugly mask. Also I figured that I had to make use of your open vent. Seriously what kind of kidnapper makes it so easy for the person who was kidnapped to escape? Honestly that's just bad design." This time, it was Taskmaster who was laughing.

"You honestly think that... Well then again I did set it up perfectly."

"Set what up?" Peter asked. Peter then charged at him but Taskmaster caught the punch with ease.

"Your ability to escape. To be honest I was already disappointed that you waited two days to try and leave, but I guess you were just trying to think of a way out. Anyway, I wanted to see what you would do. Would you follow men that just so happened to be walking in the hallway or would you leave them alone and go the opposite direction?"

"You knew I was going to try and escape?!"

"Come now Peter do you really think I'm that dense? I know I threatened you with your friends lives, but I figured you'd at least try to escape or get to a computer room and hack the nano bots I placed in them. You were probably going to disable them from this computer weren't you?"

Peter gritted his teeth. Taskmaster stood over him.

"You are more predictable then you think. Remember that." Peter waited for a punch but instead he got a pat on the shoulder.

"It's late." Taskmaster said. "I think I'll escort you back to your room." Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really have much of a choice now do I?" Peter said. Just as Taskmaster turned around Peter made a move to try and tackle him. Taskmaster had a hunch that Peter would try this and, like what Peter did before, used Peter's own momentum against him throwing him onto the ground.

"Your willingness to resist me to the very end is impressive." Taskmaster said. "But in the end, utterly pointless." He lifted Peter up and took off the mask Peter was wearing thus forcing Peter him to look him in the eye.

"You will obey me. Whether it's because you want to protect your friends or not is up to you." Peter spit on Taskmaster's mask. Taskmaster instead of loosing his temper, dropped the boy on the ground and looked at him as though he were trash.

"Stand up boy." Taskmaster said. Peter managed to get up on his knees and barely standing up. He was even leaning on his right foot and clutching his stomach with his right hand. This didn't seem to sway Taskmaster into feeling sorry for him.

"Come on now." He said. "You're going back to your room." Taskmaster even walked behind the boy so he couldn't catch him off guard but what he didn't realize was how exhausted Peter was. With just one step Peter collapsed onto the ground. Taskmaster reluctantly picked Peter up and saw that he had completely passed out.

Taskmaster then took the boy to his room where he saw his men welding the vent cover back on. Peter twitched but Taskmaster didn't care. He just set the boy on the bed and waited for his men to finish up. When the did leave Taskmaster ordered one of his men to come in and take care of Peter's injuries and left the room.

"This is going to be more time consuming then I thought." He said to himself. He shook his head. "Well, I expected this much from the boy."

The next morning Peter woke up feeling pretty good until he realized for the second time he wasn't in his bed. He had bandages across his chest and on one of his legs. The thing is though, he felt pretty good. He took off the bandages and saw only a little bit of scabbing when he was sure he'd have quite a few bruises after that fight.

"It's an advanced healing agent that I acquired in case your curious." A voice said coming from behind. Peter knew who it was.

"So what do you have planned for me today?" Peter asked. "Another test?" Taskmaster chuckled.

"Not quite. I'm actually going to introduce you to two of my most loyal students."

"And just why should I care that I get the pleasure of meeting your two most _loyal_ students?" Peter asked.

"Because they will be your new teammates."

(One month later. New York Tricarrier: 6:00pm)

"White tiger, Iron Fist, and power man. You have a new mission." Nick Fury said. The three were in the usual meeting place and in full costume. Nova was there too but was still out of costume.

"What is it?" White Tiger asked annoyed. The whole situation was terrible. With Peter gone for a month now, Aunt May's was a wreck and Harry and MJ were eventually told what Fury had made up for Aunt May to know about. It felt terrible to lie to them like that since they were Peter's best friends. They still hung out with the two but it didn't feel right without Peter. Everything just sucked. On the lighter side Sam was doing better with his grades. But that didn't seem to help her attitude.

"There have been a string of robberies that shield finds suspicious."

"What's so suspicious?" Sam asked. "Did they leave they're name in every store they robbed?" Fury glared at him. The only reason Sam was even there was because the other teens had insisted it. Granted Colson was putting the boy through basic training but the boy was still utterly useless in terms of stopping crime.

"No." Fury answered. "The robberies would be treated as isolated incidents since they were on random stores ranging from jewelry to gun stores, but we soon realized that they all had the similar characteristics."

"Well what are they?" Luke asked. Fury pulled up a jewelry store's surveillance footage.

"About two hours after the stores closing the camera would malfunction for about and hour. Once it got working again only two things were stolen and a note was left on the front door of the shop. It appears to be a coded message."

"Fury pressed a button and a nonsensical letters.

_Kwvozibctibqwva wv awtdqvo bpm zqlltm. Vwe pmzm'a gwcz zmeizl. Mdmzg tqbbtm bpqvo uibbmza. Qn gwc eqap bw nqvl qb, ow bw bpm Zmk kmvbmz vmizmab bw gwcz abwzm ivl ias nwz twksmz vcujmz 4. Qb apwctl jm bpmzm. Bmtt ivgwvm ivl awumbpqvo mtam eqtt zmxtikm qb._

"As you can see..." Sam raised his hand.

"Yes Sam what is it?" Fury asked annoyed.

"Why is this only coming to shields attention now?"

"There have four of these robberies so far and the police can't seem to figure it out. None of them even cracked the code. So, shield decided this case would be a great test for you three." Sam slouched in his seat. He wanted to prove himself but because he lost that stupid helmet he can't do anything. Not even Colson's training seemed to prove to Fury that he was useful.

Luke knew what Fury met by three and stood up.

"With all do respect sir I think that Sam should help us out on this case." Fury raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think he's capable of being of any help?" Fury asked.

"You should take a look at his grades sir. They've improved in almost all areas over this past month. Let him help us please."

"Yes sir please." Ava broke in and stood up. "Even if we have been broken up for a month we're still a team. Please let him help us with the investigation."

"I agree." Is all Danny said. Fury sighed.

"Well I don't have much of a choice now do I?" He said while walking to the exit. "Just take your time and call me when you get any new developments." The four teens nodded and Fury left the room.

"So any ideas?" Sam asked. Ava and Luke face palmed. "What? It's just a question." Sam said while crossing his arms.

"Let's just take a look at that code Fury gave us." Ava said with her hand on her head.

_Kwvozibctibqwva wv awtdqvo bpm zqlltm. Vwe pmzm'a gwcz zmeizl. Mdmzg tqbbtm bpqvo uibbmza. Qn gwc eqap bw nqvl qb, ow bw bpm Zmk kmvbmz vmizmab bw gwcz abwzm ivl ias nwz twksmz vcujmz 4. Qb apwctl jm bpmzm. Bmtt ivgwvm ivl awumbpqvo mtam eqtt zmxtikm qb._

"It still makes no sense no matter how you look at it." Luke said.

"Not quite." Sam said while stroking his chin.

"What?" Ava and Luke asked thinking that Sam was just messing with them. He wasn't though.

"I remember watching a movie a while back and..." Even Danny had lost interest at this point. "Just hear me out okay!" Sam yelled.

"Fine." Ava answered. "What have you got?"

"Well in the movie there were a ton of clues that lead to this huge treasure and a few of them were in strange nonsensical order of letters like these that the heroes had to solve."

"How did they solve it?" Luke asked now intrigued.

"They called the codes ciphers and the specific ones in the movie were Caesar ciphers where you move each letter a specific number of spaces in order to solve the code."

"So all we need to do is move these letters a few spaces in order to figure out what it means?" Ava asked.

"I think so." Sam answered.

"Well, I don't see you two coming up with any ideas." Ava said while shooting a glare at Danny and Luke. "I'll pull up a Caesar cipher decoder." Ava said. "Now all we need to do is paste and... Oh."

"What is it?" Luke asked as the three boys walked up to the computer.

"It appears that we don't know how many times we're suppose to move the letters."

"So?" Sam said. "It has to be between 1 and 26 so lets just start at one." And the teens did just that. It took them till the 8th try to understand the code.

_Congratulations on solving the riddle. Now here's your reward. Every little thing matters. If you wish to find it, go to the Rec center nearest to your store and ask for locker number 4. It should be there. Tell anyone and something else will replace it._

"Yes!" Sam yelled in excitement. "Told you guys I knew what the code was!"

"It actually worked." Ava said in shock.

"Well what do ya know." Luke said with a smile.

"Yes well done friend." Danny said while patting Sam on the back.

"Well, I believe now is the time to call Fury." Ava said as she pressed the intercom button.

"Ava?" He asked. "I didn't think you'd need help with-"

"Actually sir we-" Sam was giving her the look. "I'm sorry, _Sam _decoded the message."

"Sam?" Fury asked surprised.

"I can't believe it either sir." She answered.

"I'll be down there in a moment." Fury answered.

Fury came down after a few minutes and the team explained everything.

"Great job everyone." He said. "Now we can-"

"Director Fury?" A voice in his earpiece said.

"Yes what is it?"

"A man owning a pottery store said he heard a something fall down and break downstairs. He's afraid to leave his room and called 911 for help. The police are on their way. What should we do?" Fury turned and looked at the four teens.

"I'll send our team down to try and apprehend the suspects. Have some agents on stand by in case they need backup."

"Understood." The four teens stood there.

"What's up Fury?" Luke asked.

"It's your lucky day kids. We have a robbery in progress right now and I'm sending you three to handle it while Sam stays here and decodes the other messages we found."

"Great! The four answered.

**authors notes: forgive me not updating ideas were running a bit stale and into the realm of 'seriously what the hell did you just write?' So I did my best to make this chapter work as much as possible. If it didn't a then I'm sorry I disappointed you. Anyway have a good night/day and You'll see me next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny, Ava and Luke were closing in on the pottery shop. When they busted down the door though, they happened upon a strange sight.

Two people, one, a girl with long blond hair, dressed in white, and what appeared to be a tall boy dressed entirely in black except for a silver utility belt with a 'T' in the middle and white eyeholes on his mask, were arguing while a tall man in a gray and dark blue striped cloak watched from behind them.

"How could break what we were suppose to steal!?" The boy in the black suit yelled.

"I don't know it just happened alright!" The girl yelled.

"Enough!" The one in the cloak said. "We have bigger problems."

The one in the cloak separated the two and directed their attention to the three teenagers at the doorway.

"Oh great." The girl said. "Thanks to you we got caught."

The boy in the black suit didn't respond for a few seconds and then replied.

"We can talk about this later. Right now we should leave." Before the girl could respond, she got kicked in the face by Ava.

"Sorry but you're not going anywhere."

"Dagger!" The one in the cloak yelled. He hovered over to Ava and she was ready to fight.

"Cloak no!" He said as he tried to get to the two. But Danny blocked his path.

"Out of my way." The boy said. Dandy shook his head.

"If you wish to fight the others, then you'll have to defeat me first." The boy gritted his teeth. He looked over Danny's shoulder and saw that Luke had joined the fight and was now fighting cloak while Ava was going against Dagger. Thankfully Cloak hadn't done anything to drastic yet, just dodging Luke's attacks.

On the other hand, Ava and Dagger were in more of a fist fight.

Ava trying to claw Dagger whenever she could, and Dagger doing her best to dodge. Just as Ava was going to strike a fatal blow, a white strand of energy formed in Dagger's hand that in half of a second, formed into a dagger. She used it to deflect Ava's attack, and this left Ava wide open. Dagger threw another energy dagger at Ava and she took it head on. It sent her flying into some of the pottery.

Dagger got another energy dagger ready and threw it at Ava. Unfortunately for her Ava was ready this time though and dodged it. But Dagger used this to her advantage and right as Ava had just deflected it, ran up to her and roundhouse kicked Ava into the wall.

Cloak took this as the time to use their powers, and just as Luke was about to punch him in the face, Cloak opened up his own cloak revealing a black space, and Luke stumbled right into it.

Luke was surrounded by darkness for a couple of seconds. He couldn't tell where he was. The only thing he could see was darkness. A cold chill ran down his spine. He dropped to the ground and tried to feel his way around but he didn't feel anything but flat ground.

"HEY!" He yelled in the black abyss. "Cloaked guy. Where did you take me?" He heard somewhat of a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked. Nothing answered. Luke tried to feel for an exit but only felt the cold ground below him. Fear of not finding a way out started to take over and he was feeling more tired than ever. He didn't know what to do. He tried to punch the ground a couple of times but that didn't do anything. So he just sat there, slowly falling asleep. Experiencing nightmare after nightmare that felt like an eternity of fear.

While this was happening, Danny was fighting the teenager in the suit. So far it had been Danny just throwing punches that the boy dodged or deflected. Danny even heard the boy saying numbers under his breath but that was it. The teen in the suit didn't fight back. This lead to Danny actually asking him a question.

"Why won't you fight?" The teen didn't answer. His eyes just narrowed under his mask and kept dodging. Danny then gathered his Chi and charged it into his hand, as he charged at the boy in the suit, the boy reached for his utility belt and grabbed a small metal rod. He pressed a button and the rod extended.

Danny didn't have enough time to react. The boy used the rod and Danny's own momentum to redirect him sending Danny straight for the wall. Danny managed to use his hands to stop himself before slamming head first into the wall. Danny glared at the boy and was ready to make his next attack.

"Gha!" They both turned to the wall and saw Ava being thrown into the wall. Danny ran to help her. The boy didn't stop him. Instead, he ran to Dagger.

"We need to leave." He whispered to her as they watched Danny help Ava back on her feet.

"Why? We can take them!" Dagger whisper yelled.

"Dagger please." The teen responded. He looked around. "Where's Cloak?" Dagger looked around and pointed at the corner of the store. Cloak was standing there, his cloak extending over Luke but no one could see him. When the two looked at him he revealed Luke laying under him asleep and crippled with fear. He was twitching crazily but didn't yell a word. Ava and Danny rushed to his aid and Ava glared at Cloak. The teen in the suit and Dagger walked over Cloak.

"Cloak, we need to leave."

"Why?"

"We've done enough." The teen responded. Cloak raised and eyebrow, but nodded. The teen turned to the three superheroes and took an envelope out of his utility belt. He threw it at Danny.

"Goodbye." Was all he said to them before Cloak teleported them away.

Ava and Danny leaned Luke up against the wall. Ava then activated her new communicator and called Fury. As she explained what happened, Danny opened up the envelope. The note read,

Dz dstpwo, jzf qtylwwj nlfrse zy. Gpcj hpww espy. T dfaazdp T dszfwo rtgp jzf l wteewp ecple ld jzfc cphlco. Rz ez esp wznvpc T acpgtzfdwj xpyetzypo lyo tydeplo zq hsle esp zhypc hld xtddtyr, jzf'ww qtyo dzxpestyr pwdp.

Mj esp hlj, Apepc td oztyr ufde qtyp. Eszfrs T mpe jzf'ww slcowj mp lmwp ez cpnzrytkp stx esp ypie etxp jzf dpp stx.

T.

Danny looked at Ava. She had just ended her conversation with Fury.

"A medical team should be here soon." She said. Danny looked her in the eye.

"I believe the T has something to do with Taskmaster." He said as he walked over to her and handed her the note. She read it quickly ready it.

"Another code. Just what is he playing at?" Ava asked.

"I do not yet know myself."

"We will accomplish more when we return to the tricarrier." Danny added. Ava nodded. After a few minutes, Fury arrived on the scene.

(Tricarrier conference room.)

Nick Fury looked over the paper that Danny had found. He slammed it on the table that Ava, Danny, Sam, and himself were sitting at. Luke was in the medical bay recovering though nothing physically was wrong with him other than his knuckles being bruised. He slid the paper to Ava and sighed.

"Two of the teenagers you fought tonight were named Cloak and Dagger. We have no information based on the third one you encountered." Fury pressed a button on the table and a holographic image of both Cloak and Dagger appeared.

"Cloak has the ability to open up his own pocket dimension and teleport anything into it. He can also teleport to anywhere he's been using that dimension. Dagger on the other hand can summon beams of light energy and use them to her will. We still don't understand why or even how these two got their powers, or why they're working with Taskmaster, but they're very powerfully regardless. And we will stop them." Fury said.

"What do you want us to do next?" Sam asked.

"You three can start deciphering the code. While you three are doing that, I'll look into why Taskmaster chose those specific businesses to attack." The teens nodded. And Fury left the room. When he left his communicator started to beep.

"Yes?" He said. The picture came in clearer revealing Black Widow.

"How did the transfer go?" He asked. He had decided that the villains on the Tricarrier posed more of a threat if they were to escape. Mainly what was left of the sinister six. Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Beetle and Scorpion. So he had them transferred by the avengers to a remote but well equipped shield base located inside the Rocky Mountains.

"Exactly as planned sir." She answered. "Though I do have one request."

"What is it?" Fury asked.

"With your permission I'd like to stay behind to oversee them for a couple of days."

"And why is that?" The men overseeing the criminals are use to the safety of the Tricarrier. I was hoping to discipline them." Fury pondered this.

"Are you sure the avengers will be alright without you?" She nodded.

"I already told them and even Stark wanted to stay behind too. He said something about wanting to learn what Osborn was inventing. Eventually all of them volunteered."

"No. We can't have all of the avengers stuck babysitting super villains."

"But sir we have no immediate missions..."

"I have a new assignment for you and the avengers that I was hoping you'd take."

"And what is that?"

"Locating Taskmaster."

(Meanwhile with Ava, Danny and Sam)

Ava took the piece of paper with her to the computer and opened up the decoder. It took her a couple of tries, but once she selected moving the letters 6 times she got some of the message.

as your reward. Go to the locker I previously mentioned and instead of what the owner was missing, you'll find something else.

Mj esp hlj, Apepc td oztyr qtyp. Sp'd mpnzxp bftep esp defopye. Espy lrlty, std alcpyed hpcp ufde ld rzzo lyo espj otoy'e pgpy slgp dfapcazhpcd.

T.

"Why isn't the whole thing decoded?" Sam asked.

"Perhaps Taskmaster wanted this one to be harder to figure out." Danny replied.

"It doesn't matter." Ava answered. "We'll decode it." After four more tries with the numbers 7-10, on the 11th they got the code.

By the way, Peter is doing fine. He's become quite the student. Then again, his parents were just as good and they didn't even have superpowers.

Everyone in the room was struck with confusion.

"No... There's no way Peter agreed to study under that jerk!" Ava yelled.

"There's no way Peter would join his side by choice!" Sam yelled.

"Unless..." Danny said while stroking his chin.

"Unless what?" Sam asked.

"Unless he was forced to join him."

"Peter would rather die than become a criminal." Ava responded.

"Maybe the life Taskmaster is threatening isn't Peter's." The room went silent for a few seconds.

"So that's it." Ava said. "The question is, who's life is at risk."

"It as to be either Aunt May, Harry or Marry Jane." Sam answered. Danny and Ava shook their heads.

"Taskmaster could be threatening Peter with Flash Thomson's life and he would follow him." Ava answered. "I'll call Fury. To let him know what we found out." Ava said while reaching for her wrist communicator.

"Did you decode it?" Fury asked immediately.

"Yes sir." Ava answered.

"That's good." He answered. "What does it say?" Ava moved her hand so Fury could hopefully read the screen. He managed to look calm and only sighed at Taskmaster's taunt.

"We believe that Peter is being threatened with someone's life and that's why he agreed to be taught by Taskmaster."

"You don't think he did it by choice?" Fury asked. Ava and Danny were behind her. They all were confused by Fury's question and shook their heads.

"This is Pete we're talking about." Sam said. "There's no way he'd train under Taskmaster by choice." Fury sighed.

"I'll look into this further on my own. You three get some rest."

"But sir..."

"That was an order not a suggestion." Fury answered coldly. They all nodded and left for their rooms. When Fury turned off his communicator he leaned against the nearest wall and placed his hand over his face.

"Richard... I'm sorry."

(-)

"So, Fury tried to move them without anyone noticing?"

"Yes. They also transferred the whole staff who was tending to them because they wanted to maintain trust and not leave them to a completely different team."

"That works out to our advantage."

"What are your orders?"

"Send for Cloak and Dagger. I have a task for them."

**Authors notes: I apoligize for not updatingand giving you a short chapter but I don't want to rush this story. I actually have a lot of fun writing it. A lot of the time goes to making sure I don't screw up anything that's been established in the cannon. As such im going back and changing helicarrier to Tricarrier to try and have this exist at some point in the show where it makes sense. Thanks for the support and I'll see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Tricarrier 6:00 AM Danny's room)

(Dream)

He was in the pottery shop and fighting the boy in the black suit. He kept trying to land a blow, even using his chi attacks but all of it was futile. Everything was countered but the boy wouldn't fight back. Danny was on his knees. He looked around and saw Ava and Luke on the ground unconscious.

He glared at the boy who had now been joined by his associates. Danny thought that this was his last chance to land a blow. He clenched his fist and focused what little chi he had left and moved to punch the boy. The boy didn't see it coming and he took the punch right to the face. Just enough of his mask ripped off to see his mouth.

The boy in the suit didn't smile. He just looked down at Danny who was now sitting on the ground exhausted from that final attack.

"Who… Who are you?"

There was no response. The boy just turned to Dagger. She gave a grin and an energy dagger formed in her hand. In one motion she swung.

(dream ends)

Danny woke up panting.

"Only a dream." He said to himself. He wiped the sweat from his face. His wristwatch went off. It was Fury.

"Yes sir?" Danny asked while rubbing his eyes.

"We items to discuss." Fury said. "Meet me in the conference room."

"Yes sir."

(conference room)

"Luke." Fury said with his hands folded in front of his face. Fury along with the others were sitting at the conference room table again. Luke had woken up this morning feeling better and came as well, as if the fear had washed away over night. He turned to Fury nervously.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Are you sure you still want to fight?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"You know I have power. I don't know what that cloaked guy did to me but I need to give him some payback." Luke answered. Fury sighed.

"This is going to be difficult." Fury said when he pressed the button that turned on the screen. A museum showed up on it.

"We went to recover what was inside that locker last night. We found a brochure for this museum." Fury said. "There's a new exhibit that opened up last week. The Camelot exhibit. Many rare artifacts from the time period are going to be on display. We believe that this is where those three thieves you encountered might strike again."

"Wait," Ava said. "They warned us this time?" Fury sighed.

"I don't know Taskmaster's motives for warning us, but it won't matter. We'll protect the museum and capture these rogue teenagers. I'm going to send all four of you out this time. Along with Colson." The four teens groaned.

"Why Colson?" Sam asked.

"Because you'll have better odds." Fury answered. " Also he wanted to see you Sam in action after all the special training he's been giving you." Sam slouched into his chair. Though immediately sat back up because he realized that he was actually going on a mission.

"The five of you will keep watch over the whole museum making sure nothing is stolen."

"Wait," Luke said. "I thought the Camelot exhibit was our top priority."

"It is important, but they might just be using that as a cover to steal what they truly want."

"Oh." Luke answered.

"Alright team. Be ready for tonight. It's going to be a long one."

The four left the conference room and Danny stayed silent. He was still perplexed by the dream he had had. He wanted to know who the boy was and why he wanted to know so badly. He shouldn't care who the enemy was yet he was determined to find out who he was. He had a feeling in the back of his head, but never acknowledged it.

(That night.)

The five spread out around the museum. Colson and Sam stayed in the Camelot section, Ava went to natural history, Luke went into the ancient Egypt section and Danny stood guard in the exhibits with Asian artifacts. The museum itself had windows everywhere so while light wasn't an issue, they still had to be on guard and make sure none of the windows were opened.

Shield did keep a few agents on guard and around the surrounding buildings, but they didn't want to use all of their resources on this one possibility that they might steal from this museum. Fury kept a close eye on the security cameras though and did his best to help the team out.

"Hey Luke?" Ava asked over the communication link in their ears.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What happened to you?" She asked. "It's not like you to get so..." Ava trailed off. Luke sighed.

"To be honest, I barely understand what happened. All I remember is that cloaked guy covering me in his cloak and suddenly feeling very cold. I passed out after that." Luke didn't want to say anything else. He didn't want to appear weak.

Before Ava could respond, she heard a crash.

"Ava?" Luke asked.

"Shh." She walked over and saw a canister near one of the animal skeletons.

"Ava, what's going on?" Luke asked. Before Ava could answer the bomb went off and she was engulfed in smoke. It wasn't knockout gas though so she could still somewhat breath.

"Everyone!" Ava whisper-yelled into her communicator. "Someone threw a smoke bomb over here. watch out for-" Ava couldn't couldn't finish. She saw a Cloak enveloping her and turned around. She managed to jump back and within the smoke, saw a a familiar figure. When she realized who it was, Ava got into fighting position and felt ready for whatever was coming. She reached for the communicator one last time.

"Someone made it inside." Was the last thing she said before the fight began.

* * *

"Ava?" Luke asked. "AVA!" There was no response. He clenched his fist. "Come on guys! She needs help!"

"Wait!" Colson said. "Don't be rash. We need to stay close by. I want you and Danny to get to the Camelot exhibit as soon as possible."

"With all do respect Colson, we should seek out and help White Tiger." Danny responded.

"And what? Have them take you guys down one at a time?" Colson responded.

"But Ava..." Luke said.

"We can help her later. Right now we need to regroup and-" Colson's transmission was cutoff. Danny and Luke couldn't here anything else and they couldn't talk to each other. There was only one explanation. Someone was jamming the transmission.

Fury slammed his hand on the computer. He not only lost communication, but the video feed was dead too. He did manage to contact the people stationed outside the museum.

"Listen up agents." He started. "Someone managed to black out communications inside the museum. Move in and get ready to execute the operation."

"Yes sir!" They responded.

(Back inside)

Danny and Luke as they ran to the Camelot exhibit eventually met up and were even running next to each other. They didn't speak. They were to focused on getting to Colson and Sam. Just as they reached the entrance, Danny was kicked in the back of the head and sent flying into the wall. The figure then flipped backward and revealed herself to be Dagger.

"Danny!" Luke yelled as he turned to Dagger. He shot her a glare and moved into fighting position.

"If you want to get to your friends you'll have to go through me." Dagger said as she created an energy knife. Luke gritted his teeth but was ready for an attack.

"Well then," she said as she ran up to Luke. He tried to punch her but she was too fast and ducked right below him. "Ladies first."

Colson and Sam could hear the commotion that was Dagger vs Luke, but they were preoccupied with their own fight.

It all started after communication black out. Just seconds after they lost contact, they heard what sounded like metal being moved. When the two rushed toward the sound, they found the boy in the suit trying to remove a sword from a suit of armor. They both stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Sam finally ran over to punch. The boy in the suit dodged it and redirected Sam back at Colson. Colson caught Sam before he could accidentally punch him and then moved Sam to his left.

"Thanks." Sam said while getting back into fighting position.

"Don't mention it." Colson answered. "You ready to go back for another punch?"

"And get thrown back around?" Sam asked.

"Two against one are better odds." Colson answered. Sam smiled.

"It doesn't appear I have a choice now does it?"

"Leave." A voice came. The two looked up and saw it was the boy in the suit speaking in a low tone that sounded on purpose.

"Someone sounds bitter." Sam said jokingly.

"Unfortunately you're not one to negotiate." Colson said. You could hear a low sigh coming from the boy.

"Please leave." He said sounding slightly more desperate. Rather than answer, Sam charged at the boy and tried to drop kick him. The boy in turn, crossed his hands over his head, blocking the attack. Colson tried to come in and offer back up to Sam, but the boy managed to grab Sam's leg and after spinning around once, threw Sam at incoming Colson.

Luke managed to step back a little bit but the knife still cut him across the chest. He stumbled back and saw that it only cut his costume. Dagger flipped back and got into fighting position again summoning another knife. She ran up to strike Luke again, but Danny came in from behind and decked her using one of his Chi punches in the back of the head. Dagger was knocked to the ground but she still twitched. Danny walked up to Luke and waved.

"I thought you were knocked out." Luke said.

"She threw me but once." Danny answered and the two grinned. Meanwhile. Dagger was recovering and managed to summon another dagger. She then stood up and started at the two laughing boys and the air grew still. Neither made a move. Dagger chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked. Dagger's smile faded.

"You remind me of some one I know." She said as she moved closer.

"And just whom do we remind you of?" Danny asked.

"A friend." She answered. "He never makes the first move when we practice. It's very annoying." Dagger went in and tried to kick Luke in the thy but Danny caught her by her leg. Dagger in turn kicked Danny in the face while trying to get free. All was in vain though because Danny managed to toss her in the air, and with a charged up Chi attack, punched her into the wall again. The two saw she wasn't moving and moved into the exhibit.

Meanwhile, Colson regretfully dodged Sam and let him hit a suit of armor while he charged at the boy. The boy seemed shocked that Colson dodged Sam and this gave Colson just the opportunity needed to land a blow and he landed it right across the boy's face. The boy stumbled back and half heartily put his hands back up only to dodge a few, and then get punched in the stomach. The boy this time fell on one knee. He glared at Colson under his mask and punched the floor.

_Fight._

"No."

_Do it or else._

"I-"

_This isn't your choice. Now fight to win!_

The boy stood up and started Colson in the eye. He whispered something under his breath that only Colson could hear. The boy grabbed a small tube from his utility belt. He pressed a button and just like before it extended into a pole which he twirled around into fighting position. Colson looked around and grabbed a metal spear. He was ready to go.

Danny and Luke managed to sprint inside only to find Sam standing in awe of the fight taking place. Both the boy and Colson were having a hard time. You could tell just after each time the weapons struck. Both took deep breaths between each time their weapons struck but neither managed to land a blow. You could see the struggle in their eyes.

"Why are we just standing here?" Luke asked. This caused Sam to jerk since he hadn't noticed them yet. After the shock though Sam turned back to the fight.

"I can't really tell when to jump in." Sam finally answered.

"We mustn't stay on the sidelines." Danny said. "If we join now, the fight will be won." The other two nodded. Danny focused most of what he had left of his Chi into his hand while Sam and Luke just got ready to punch the guy. The three sprinted towards Colson and the boy. Right before they struck the boy turned his head and said,

"So that it then."

The three managed to send the boy flying across the room with the combined power of their punches. Danny's chi attack alone managed to take off part of his costume near the neck. You could even see some brown hair though that was it. The boy stumbled as he tried to stand. He got another staff out of his utility belt and used it as a crutch. Danny walked over to the boy. There was enough of his mask removed to tell that he was frowning and struggling to get away.

"Relax." Danny said as he got closer. The boy left the stick and just tried to run to the exit. Though, it was really more of a jog if anything at all. Unfortunately Luke, Colson, and Sam stood in his way. He knew he didn't have the strength to jump over them. Just when all four of them were circling around the boy, everyone heard footsteps. They turned around and saw Dagger followed by Cloak running/hovering towards the boy.

"Leave him alone!" Dagger yelled. She was still injured but must've rested enough to be in somewhat good condition to be running. Meanwhile Cloak didn't have a scratch on him. When the two were a few feet away from them Cloak let his cloak touch the ground. Cloak then parted it revealing a passed out Ava curled up into a ball. Everyone was in shock and no one moved.

"NOW!"

Suddenly people came crashing through the windows and it was utter chaos. The boy limped toward Cloak and while he did get to him, dagger was the one focused on defending them. The boy kneeled down and looked at Ava. A tear fell from his eye.

"We need to leave." He shouted. Cloak nodded but at this point they were surrounded by shield agents. Dagger was already apprehended by Nick Fury himself. He had joined the battle shortly after giving the order for everyone to get into ready position.

"Get out of here!" Dagger yelled.

"No one is going anywhere." Fury said in a booming voice. He turned to Cloak and the boy.

"Hand over our agent." Fury ordered. Cloak shook his head.

"If you want her, the. Let my friend go." Cloak answered.

"Cloak what are you doing?!" Dagger yelled. "Take Apprentice and get out of here!"

"Really?" Sam side commented. "That's the best name he could come up with?" No one answered Sam. They were too caught up in the moment. Cloak reluctantly nodded and turned to 'Apprentice.' Apprentice shook his head but Cloak didn't care.

"If you harm her in anyway," Cloak said as he engulfed Apprentice with his cloak. "I will make you suffer a fate worse than death."

"Cloak no!" Apprentice yelled before they teleported away.

* * *

"How could you let Dagger get captured!" Taskmaster yelled.

"Please forgive us." Apprentice said.

"And why should I do that?" Taskmaster asked. "This is the second job you've screwed up so tell me, why should I forgive you?" Apprentice didn't respond. Taskmaster sighed.

"I'll put together a rescue plan." Taskmaster said. "In the mean time I need you to prepare. You are dismissed. I need to speak with Cloak alone." Apprentice reluctantly left the room. Taskmaster grinned.

"Well done." He said while patting Cloak on the shoulder. "Soon everything will be in our grasp. Then you'll finally get to have your revenge." Cloak grinned.

"And as for me," Taskmaster continued. "I will get the ultimate pleasure of ruining everything Fury has built up since I left Shield. And even better, turn the one thing that he has carefully watched over the years against him."

(Back at the museum)

Everything had calmed down at this point. Fury had Dagger be handcuffed and taken sent off to the prisoner headquarters on Shield's ship, Ava was being hospitalized and the rest of the team was having their wounds treated. They eventually made it back to the Tricarrier and the three of them went back to their rooms.

Sam criticized himself when he got back to his. He didn't even play video games he was so upset. The only thing he was good for in that fight was that finally punch that sent that 'Apprentice' guy flying. He just felt terrible that even with all of this training he's been getting he still was barely any help at all to Colson.

Meanwhile Luke was wondering how Ava was doing. She stayed curled up in a ball until the doctors had to force her out of it in order to put her on a stretcher. Judging by what she looked like, Luke had a good idea of what happened and he was mad. Ava had probably been put through the same thing he did. Pure unadulterated helplessness and judging by how she looked, she'd been exposed to it a lot longer than he had. Luke swore the next time he saw that guy he would punch him across the face.

Throughout all of this though one word lingered in Danny's mind as he meditated in his room.

"Apprentice." He thought. Danny knew. He realized the terrible truth the moment Dagger said that name. He just refused to believe it.

**due to inspiriation I managed to write this a lot quicker than normal. i have big plans for the next chapter and hopefully you'll like it. As always thanks for supporting this story and I'll see you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(-)

"The rescue will commence tomorrow afternoon."

"In broad daylight? Won't that attract attention?"

"Exactly. Tomorrow everything falls into place_._"

(Tricarrier interrogation room. 11:00 pm)

"So you're real name is Tandy Bowen?" Fury asked Dagger. She said nothing as she sat in her seat, staring at her handcuffs. They completely encased her hands so she couldn't summon anymore daggers. Fury stayed calm and looked back at the file he was holding.

"I'm curious," Fury started, "why did you leave your family?" Dagger to gritted her teeth. Fury gave a slight smile.

"Your mother is a fairy successful model not to mention your father-"

"Stepfather." Dagger finally said. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Forgive me, your _stepfather_ is also successful. You even lived in a wealth neighborhood. I'm just wondering why anyone would run away from a lifestyle like that. Wouldn't you?" Dagger stayed silent and so did Fury.

"If you won't tell me about yourself then I'll ask about someone else." Dagger raised an eyebrow. Fury reached into his jacket and got out a picture of Peter.

"Do you know this boy?" Dagger stared at the picture shocked. She tried to put on a poker face but it was useless. Fury put the picture back in his jacket.

"That's all I need." He turned around but Dagger stood up.

"Leave him alone." She said sternly. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Fury said. "I have a promise to keep." Dagger suddenly ran up to Fury and tried to punch Fury with her handcuffs. Fury caught her arm effortlessly.

"All of you are the same." She said as she struggled to get her hands free. Four guards ran into the room when they saw the commotion and restrained Dagger.

"You can't leave anyone alone even after you've toyed with them!"

"Take her back to her cell." Fury commanded. The four guards nodded and forced Dagger to walk towards the cells. Outside of the interrogation room there was Colson waiting for Fury.

"Well sir, at least she spoke." Colson said. Fury stayed straight faced.

"Did you find out anything else while I was interrogating her?" He asked. Colson shook his head.

"Not yet." He answered. "We're still running her DNA through the database." Fury raised an eyebrow.

"The Shield database?" Fury asked. Colson nodded. "That seems to be a bit excessive for a runaway teenager." Colson shrugged his shoulders.

"She seems to hate Shield." Colson answered. "Maybe her DNA or even her name could be connected to something that has to do with Shield." Fury nodded.

"I see." Fury answered as he rubbed his eyes. "We'll see if she has any connections in the morning. Go to bed Colson." Colson nodded.

"You should really get some rest too sir."

"I won't sleep and you know it." Fury answered. "Not after tonight." Colson reached into his suit and pulled out a small bottle, and then a bottle of water. Colson gave the two items to Fury.

"What are you..."

"Sleep medication." Colson answered. "Can't be underachieving." Fury cracked a smile.

"Thanks Colson." Fury answered.

(?)

"Answers from you, I will get no matter what."

"Don't mess with me. I know how you shield lackeys are like. You having superpowers doesn't change a thing."

"I will get my answer one way or another. I won't leave until you answer them. Now tell me, how did Peter Parker become your ally?"

(The next day. 11:50 AM Tricarrier hallway)

Luke walked down the hall, his hands in his pockets not sure what to do. It was Saturday so he had the day off but even then he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave the tricarrier since they were on high alert for whenever the two remaining teens strike again. He thought that the rest of his team might not be busy but as he walked through the halls he found a different story.

Sam was sparing with Colson while Ava, now free from whatever had crippled her the night before, was practicing her gymnastics. Luke, unfortunately could not find Danny and decided to go to the bridge to ask Fury where he might be. When Luke got there Fury was looking over one of the agents shoulders as they typed on the computer.

"Um sir..." Fury. Turned around and looked at Luke. He looked back at the agents.

"How close are you to decoding it?"

"Give me a couple of minutes." The agent answered. Fury nodded and turned back to Luke.

"What do you need?" Fury asked.

"Do you know where Danny is?" Fury shook his head. Luke looked down at the floor.

"I see..." Luke said as he turned around. Fury grabbed his shoulder.

"Sir?" Luke asked.

"I could use some extra help." Fury said. Luke smiled.

"What do ya need?" He asked.

"Well, coffee would be nice." Luke frowned but shrugged it off.

"Alright." He said unenthusiastically. He started to go upstairs to the nearest debriefing room, when suddenly the main screen turned black. Then... His face.

"How..." Luke trailed off.

"Taskmaster..." Fury said."How did you hack into our database?!" Taskmaster smiled under his mask.

"How I did it is not important. What is important is why I hacked it."

"What do you want?" Fury yelled.

"You know exactly _who_ I want." Taskmaster answered in a regular tone.

"Forget it! She's going back to her family after she's prosecuted."

"Ah so they didn't bail her out? I find that highly unlikely considering her mother's reputation. Did you not tell them that their daughter was in your custody?" Fury didn't answer. Taskmaster laughed.

"You're truly pathetic Fury. Let's get back on track. What I want is simple. Hand over Dagger by noon, or else." Fury looked at his watch. 11:58.

"Two minutes to decide wether or not to hand over a criminal? That's too much time and you know it." Taskmaster sighed.

"Whatever happens next is your own fault Fury." The computer screen blacked out and returned to normal. Fury turned to Luke.

"Get to Dagger now!" He yelled. "Get your team as well if you have time!" Luke nodded and ran out the door. Fury pressed a button on his wristwatch.

"Calling all available agents, go to the detention area now!" He yelled. It went over the intercom so everyone on the ship heard it. He hoped that all those agents would be enough. He ran up the stairs and looked down at everyone on the bridge.

"Prepare to land!" He yelled as he looked down at his watch. Thirty seconds till noon.

"Sir there's not enough time!" One of the agents yelled. Fury didn't care.

"We have to land!" Fury yelled. He didn't know what Taskmaster was going to do, but one thing was for sure. Taskmaster would exploit the tricarrier being in the air just like Loki did.

"Engaging landing sequence in three, two, one." The agent pressed the button but nothing happened. The Tricarrier stayed how it was. Fury looked at the agent.

"What's going on?!" The agent was just as confused.

"I don't know sir!" She yelled.

"Why the heck?" Fury heard a collective of people say. Over half of the agents working on the computers stood up and looked at Fury.

"Our computers just went black!" One yelled.

"Wait!" Another yelled. Everyone turned to the guy on the end.

"What is it?" Fury asked.

"There's a message on mine." Fury ran down to the agent.

_Ten minutes._

Fury slammed his hand on the table.

Meanwhile, Luke had been joined by Ava, Sam and Colson as they ran to the prison cells. Luke had explained the situation to them and they ran faster than ever before with Luke in the lead, followed by Colson and Sam, with Ava at the end. When they made it to the door, they found two people standing around a group of fallen guards. It was Cloak and Apprentice.

Apprentice was placing small gray boxes all over the door while Cloak was finishing off a few agents. When Cloak was finished, he turned to the teens and Colson.

"Apprentice," he said, "don't stop no matter what." Apprentice looked up and saw Cloak charge at the four.

"Don't!" Apprentice yelled but it was too late. Cloak's cloak was wide open and he managed to catch everyone but Sam, who just barely rolled out of the way. Apprentice sighed and pressed a button on his utility belt. The boxes he had placed began to beep slowly, then sped up as the seconds went by. He then turned and joined the fight between Cloak and Sam.

The only thing Sam did was dodge. He knew after seeing Cloak swallow everyone else to stay away from 90% of his body. He did however think that if he could hit Cloak's head then he would win. Just as Sam was going to try, Apprentice came in a and grabbed Sam from behind. Sam flailed and tried to kick Apprentice but he had no luck. Apprentice then forcefully turned Sam around and in a split second, punched him in the stomach.

Sam collapsed to the ground, glaring at Apprentice. Apprentice did nothing and instead turned back to the door. Three seconds later, the bombs went off. Smoke was everywhere but surely enough a hole was blown through. Cloak and Apprentice walked through it while Sam slowly stood up and followed.

Inside, the two saw Dagger being held up by her neck by Danny. The two looked at Apprentice and Cloak. Danny immediately dropped Dagger and stared at Apprentice. Cloak, in anger, charged at Danny and tried to catch him. Danny however, jumped on top of Cloak's shoulders and ran towards Apprentice.

Sam at this point, had managed to stumble into the opening and saw Danny running to Apprentice. Danny, while charging up a chi attack, was ready to punch Apprentice.

However Apprentice was ready for the attack. In the split second before Danny could punch him, Danny jumped and switched arms. Apprentice tried to run away but Danny was too close at this point. He reached for the mask covering Apprentice's face. Right when he was about to grab it, Dagger, hit him with one of her energy daggers causing Danny to fall onto Apprentice before he could grab the mask.

Apprentice looked down at Danny, then up at Dagger and Cloak. He lifted Danny up by the neck and punched him in the stomach just like he did with Sam. He then dropped Danny and he fell to the ground.

"Why you..." Sam said. Apprentice didn't turn around. He instead you walked to Cloak and Dagger. Sam, with the last of his energy ran after them and managed to run into them just as they teleported thus getting teleported with them.

When Sam opened his eyes, he found himself on a rooftop with Cloak, Dagger and Apprentice looking down at him. Cloak opened his cloak and out came rope. Dagger forced Sam to go face down on the concreted as she tied his arms and legs together. After she was done, Apprentice pressed a button on the side of his ear.

"The mission is complete." He said in a low tone.

"Good." Taskmaster responded. "Now it's time for my part."

"What? You didn't..." Apprentice didn't get to finish. He heard a loud boom coming from the Tricarrier's direction. Even Sam managed to sit up and see what has happened.

"Thanks to your hacking skills, turning off the cooling systems for the engines proved to be child's play. Thank you, my Apprentice." Apprentice didn't answer. He just stared at the Tricarrier beginning to fall.

"So this time it's my fault." He whispered.

(Rocky Mountains)

"The Tricarrier is down. Begin your mission." Taskmaster commanded through the wrist communicators of his men. They were waiting right outside a remote Shield detention facility.

"Yes sir!" They all yelled. One of them was holding a small box with a radio antenna and one red button on it. He pressed it and everything fell to pieces.

(-)

"It's amazing seeing Shield's destruction. All that's left is the main headquarters. Hacking into that should be child's play for my apprentice. Oh Richard, your son is just as brilliant as yourself."

**Authors notes: it's out! It's finally done! Hope this chapter wasn't too short of you guys. I had a lot of fun writing it. Since the beginning this is what I what I planned so I hope it was a good pay off! See you guys next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(seven minutes earlier)

Fury saw the time ticking down. He didn't want to admit it but he knew what needed to be done. He pressed one of the buttons on his communicator and took a deep breath.

"Everyone evacuate the Tricarrier." He yelled. "Report to the Triskeleton for further instructions. Now go!" For a moment everyone stood in silence. But as the reality sunk in, they all nodded and wave after wave of 'yes sir!' Came calling back. Everyone on the bridge grabbed what they could and sprinted for the landing platform. There were enough helicopters to get most of the people off of the Tricarrier. However the rest would have to rely on parachutes, including himself.

As he made sure everyone on the bridge left, he saw another message appear on one of the computer screens.

_You know what's next._

Fury slammed his fist on the computer and pulled up a scan of the Tricarrier on his wrist watch. Almost everyone was evacuated besides three people including himself. There was one left in the med lab, he suspected it was Dr. Connors, and the other was in the detention wing. As he ran across the ship he passed the med lab first, seeing Connors sifting through files on the computer through the glass. Fury ran into it.

"You need to leave now." He said sternly. But Dr. Connors said nothing and stared at the screen. Fury was restless and walked next to him and tried to grab his attention.

"Curt!" Fury yelled as he looked him in the eye. Curt looked at Fury with disgust and brushed him away.

"How could you?" He said to Fury. Fury didn't understand what he meant and looked up at the screen. His eyes widened and he turned back to Connors.

"Curt I..."

"Save me your excuses." He said as he took a flash drive out of the computer and put it in his pocket. "When I get off of this thing, I'm done with Shield." Curt then turned around and walked away. Fury grabbed his hand and tried to stop him.

"I..." Fury started. Dr. Connors let Fury's hand slip.

"You better go try to keep your little experiment." He said. Fury looked at the ground and clenched his fist.

"What I did was-"

"I said no excuses." Connors almost yelled but managed to remain stern.

"How much do you know?"

"Enough. I can't believe you yourself approved the funding to that madman. You didn't care how he recreated the serum, you just thought that he could do it! Do you not realized how many lives he ruined or even killed? How far are you willing to go, how many lives are you willing to destroy just so Shield can be on top?!"

Before Fury could even try to respond, Fury felt a rumbling and knew something was coming. He lunged at Connors and an explosion ripped it's way through the walls.

Miraculously, nothing fell on top of them save for a few glass beakers filled with nothing. The two began to stand up with Connors having the harder time. Fury helped him up but Connors shrugged it off.

"So how do we get off now?" He asked. Fury pulled up that scan again to see who was left. There was only one person left and they were in the detention area. Fury looked at Connors and looked down at the ground. He took the parachute off of his back and handed it to Connors.

"What are you doing?" Connors asked. Fury maintained his straight face.

"Get off of this thing before it crashes." Is all Fury said as he pointed through the now broken windows. "There should be an exit a few feet to your left. As for me, I'm going after whoever's left." Connors nodded and put the Parachute on.

"Don't think this changes anything." He said. "You will answer for what you've done." Fury nodded and Connors left.

He did manage to find an exit and jumped out right as the Tricarrier began to tip over. Unfortunately, Fury wasn't was lucky and began to role all the way down the halls of the Tricarrier. It was amazing how he didn't overshoot the detention area's door. As he struggled to crawl to the entrance he noticed the door had been blasted through and one person remained.

"Danny!" He yelled as he managed to run to him. The boy had now fallen into one of the cells. Fury managed to drag him out and into the hallway. He took a bomb from his grappling hook and threw it at the now almost completely sideways ceiling. It exploded after a few seconds, he looked through it seeing the ocean coming closer and closer. There was no way out.

(Meanwhile)

"We need to leave." Cloak said as he stood next to apprentice.

"No." Apprentice answered. "First, we need to get Iron Fist."

"Why?" Cloak asked. Apprentice glared at him. Even with that mask on, Cloak knew he was mad. Almost like he had asked a very stupid question.

"He's right." Dagger started. "We can't leave. Not if that Iron Fist can still roam freely."

"What do you mean?" Apprentice asked. "I know he attacked you but-"

"It's not that." Dagger said looked at the ground. She then got the confidence and looked Apprentice in the eye.

"He knows who you are Apprentice." His eyes widened.

Sam during all of this went from being mad, to being confused to both. Then, he decided to do something rash.

"HEY!" He yelled. "I don't know what you people want, but if you look at the falling airship my friend is in trouble." Sam paused. He knew what he was getting himself into but he was still afraid. "If you save him and release my friends..." He paused again to reconsider, but shook his head and stared up defiantly.

"If you release my friends and save Iron Fist, then I promise to work for you and do whatever you say." Dagger looked down at the desperate teen and then too each other.

Apprentice clenched his hands into fists. He then walked between them and gently placed his hand on Sam's arm. Sam jerked back and glared at Apprentice. He then lowered his hand.

"No." He said as he stood up and turned to Cloak. "We're saving him." Cloak reluctantly nodded.

"Dagger, you keep an eye on him." Apprentice commanded. She nodded. Apprentice looked back at Cloak and they teleported away.

When Apprentice and Cloak made it to the Tricarrier they landed face to face with Fury and a passed out Danny. Fury glared at them. Apprentice and Cloak lunged at Fury and Danny and just as the Tricarrier hit the water, they teleported out.

When they got back to Dagger and Sam, Fury and Danny tumbled out of Cloak's cloak and ran into Sam. Cloak then lowered himself so that the ends of his cloak were touching the ground. He then opened it revealing Luke, Ava and Colson passed out and huddled together, their eyes practically sown shut.

"Let's go." Apprentice said. Dagger shook her head.

"Wait." She said. Dagger walked over to Fury and Danny. Fury stood up and tried to attack but Dagger used his momentum against him and sent him to the ground.

"Now!" She yelled at Cloak. Cloak rushed over to Dagger and before Fury could dodge, he was sucked into the cloak. Cloak and Dagger ran back over to Apprentice before he could even say anything on what had just happened.

"No..." Sam said. "He's gone..." The three in the huddle started to move.

"Is it over?" Sam heard Ava ask.

"Yeah," Luke said. "I think so." Luke, Ava, and Colson slowly opened their eyes.

"Where are we?" Ava asked.

"On the roof of a building." Sam said nonchalantly. The three looked down at the tied up Sam with Danny on top of him.

"Sam!" The three yelled. Ava and Luke managed to get up and walk over to untie him. Moving Danny out of the way first before starting. Colson looked up at the sky and then back at Sam.

"It crashed, didn't it?" Colson said. Sam, just as he was fully untied nodded

"What do you mean?" Luke asked. Sam looked at the ground.

"The Tricarrier." He said. "It's gone." Luke and Ava were surprised to say the least. First the Helicarrier now this one? What's the next carrier going to be called?

"Did everyone get out okay?" Ava asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think I saw any planes or helicopters fall off as the ship fell so it's a possibility. I also saw people with parachutes so that'd a good sign."

"That's a relief." Ava said. "Where's Fury?" Sam looked at the ground.

"He got captured by those thieves." Sam said with disgust. "And I couldn't do anything to stop them." Colson walked over to Sam and patted him on the shoulder.

"You did your best." Colson said. "What we need to focus on right now is what to do next." Sam nodded.

"Peter..." Danny mumbled. The four looked down at him. Luke picked him up and turned to Colson.

"Can you call a ride?" He asked. Colson nodded and turned on his wrist communicator and called a helicopter. It arrived a few minutes later and no one spoke but Colson, who was trying to keep control of the current situation with Fury gone. The others just stared off into space. the sky, or at the unconscious Danny wondering what would happen next.

* * *

"What are you going to do with him?" Apprentice asked.

"I'm going to give him a front row seat to Shield's demise and make him wish he hadn't double crossed me." Taskmaster answered. "Do you have a problem with this?"

"Just... Don't hurt him physically."

"Sorry but that will eventually occur when he is of no use to me as a captured King."

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh I assure you my apprentice I won't kill him. That'd be too merciful. No I plan to show him every step in this process. Let him see every last one of his shield agents suffer or join me. After all, if one was willing to join me today, the rest will follow."

"That was different and you know it! He wasn't going to join you by choice!" Apprentice yelled.

"Oh but he was. He chose to open that opportunity for himself when he was the last one standing. He could've let them get captured but he chose the noble route to save his friends not realizing that more would have suffered if he had done so. Now who does that remind you of?"

_Silence._

"Honestly I wish the boy would've joined us. One month with that helmet and no one here can even come close to what that boy was able to do."

"I'm not going to let another person become your pawn." Taskmaster sighed.

"Back to Fury, I figured you'd enjoy the opportunity to interrogate him. You'll be able to here all his little secrets from his point of view."

"You mean, you'll let me talk to him?" Apprentice asked.

"Do whatever you want. Now that Iron Fist knows your identity I see no reason to reveal it to everyone else. If anything the shock will work out to our advantage. Plus, you could ask him what happened to your parents and see what kinds of lies he throws at you. Now if you're done asking questions, please leave. I have a battle to prepare for."

"Battle?"

"Yes. With all that you've helped me acquire, tomorrow will be the end. Thank you, my apprentice. Now please leave me to arrange the rest of what's to come."

"Yes sir." Apprentice reluctantly said as he walked out. Taskmaster turned on his communicator and saw one of his men standing in the middle of the Rocky Mountains.

"What is your status?" Taskmaster asked.

"The plan was successful sir. They'll be on your doorstep in a little over two hours."

"And the prison?"

"Completely destroyed sir."

"Good. You did well. Return to base immediately. There's no use in keeping you there. However, I want you to keep some of the workers there. About eleven or so. Do any of them have a working communicator?"

"Yes. One of them has the ability to contact Shield."

"Good. Tell them to proceed as planned."

"Yes sir!" Taskmaster turned off his communicator.

"A day should be enough time to get my new allies properly equip for the fight tomorrow."

* * *

Fury's eyes opened slowly as he remember what had happened. He saw that he was suspended in midair by chains on his arms as well as chains on his legs to prevent him from swinging too much. The room itself was empty and surrounded by nothing but gray metal walls and one big black wall in front of him. He assumed the wall behind him had a door since he couldn't turn around to see.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard it creak open. In walked Apprentice. He glared at Fury.

"What do you want?" Fury asked as he struggled against the chains. The boy stood there looking him in the eye. He had his right hand ready to take off his mask. Just as he was about to, he lowered his hand and continued to look Fury in the eye.

"You will answer for what you've done." He said in a stern, cold voice. "To Cloak, Dagger, and to Richard and Mary Parker." Fury's eyes widened.

"What do you know?" He asked.

"Enough to see the facade that you put on. Every day I was there you never thought to tell me. I didn't even know why they died. You could've given me that much." Fury's eyes widened even more and his face was filled with agony.

"Richard..." He said, not even looking at Apprentice anymore. "Mary..."

Apprentice's right hand was holding onto his mask again and this time the took it off in one motion letting the harsh reality land its final blow on Fury. He slowly lifted his head and looked the boy in the eye without a mask obstructing the view.

"Peter... I'm sorry."

**Authors notes: ooooo plot twist! Nah you guys all saw knew it from the start. Now as for everything else, well, I'm building up to the next chapter or two with one epic fight. I mean, I had the Tricarrier being destroyed planned out from day one, but what's coming next... Well let's just say I'm considering every move in order for this to work. Thanks for sticking with me for this long guys and have a merry Christmas, and a happy holidays! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes: Well, here it is. The reveal. Thanks to all of you for sticking around this long and I hope the reveal doesn't piss too many of you guys off.

Chapter 8

"To what pleasure do I owe to have the Prince of lies in my presence?"

"I have been watching you for the past month and I'm impressed. I wish to help you."

"Oh? And what makes you think I trust you?"

"I will provide you with Azguardian armor, accompanied with minions of the nine realms and my personal expertise with illusion."

"And your price?"

"Oh my new ally, I'll be paid with seeing my brother, the avengers, and shield fall to my feet."

"I will be the one who destroys shield. You can do whatever you want with the avengers and your brother."

"Then we have a deal. Now, what shall you have me do?"

"There is one item that needs to be attended to. I'll provide you with everything you'll need of you agree and go along exactly as I planned it."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

(Triskeleton)

When Colson and the teenagers arrived with an unconscious Danny, the five of them were escorted to a private conference room that had a long cushioned stool where they laid Danny down. There was also a laptop at the head of the table.

"Unfortunately the medical bay is full," The agent who escorted them said. "But your friend doesn't seem too injured so hopefully he'll wake up soon."

"Thank you agent Hill." Colson said and turned back around.

"Agent Colson," She started, "You're needed with the rest of the tops. They need to talk to you." Colson turned back around and nodded. Then he turned back to the teens.

"Just stay in here." He said. "If you need anything just call." The three awake nodded and Colson left with Agent Hill.

(With Colson)

"Yes?" Colson asked the five people on the screens.

"As of now, agent Colson," the older woman said, "you're the director of shield until further notice." Colson was taken aback for a second before nodding.

"Thank you. I hope I can do a good job."

"Indeed. We have another matter to discuss." One of men said.

"And what is that?" There was a long pause.

"I'm afraid in the midst of the chaos, something was slipped right under our noses. A prison break."

"What?" Colson asked in shock. "Who escaped?"

"The remainder of the sinister 6. There were survivors who weren't too damaged."

"What did they say?"

"Men came bursting through the doors dressed in skull masks and white cloaks."

"So it was a diversion." Colson said. "He destroyed the Tricarrier in order to get what he really wanted. The sinister six."

"It appears so." One of the younger men said. "There's also the matter of this apprentice character. Last night at the museum, you met a masked boy who went by 'apprentice' correct?"

"Yes." Colson answered.

"Some of the boy's mask was torn off and we found a hair sample. We then cross referenced it in our database."

"Did you find out who it was?"

"Yes. Regrettably it is someone you along with the rest of us is familiar with." Colson's eyes widened.

"Peter Parker."

(Back with the teens)

The room was silent for a few minutes before Sam stood up and brought Ava and Luke up to speed on what happened while they were in Cloak's cloak. They were puzzled when they found out that Danny was interrogating Dagger and when they found out that Apprentice was shocked when the Tricarrier began to fall.

"Why was he shocked?" Ava asked. "After all he's working for Taskmaster."

"What I'd like to know is why Danny was already with Dagger?" Luke said. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." He started. "Danny was acting strange too. He tried to go for Apprentice's mask verses punching him in the face."

"You mean he tried to take it off?" Luke asked. Sam nodded.

"It just doesn't make sense." Ava said.

"Both of them have no reason to do what they did." Sam added. "Apprentice... It means something. But what?"

"Well the definition is student." Ava said. "Any of you getting anything?"

"I've got nothing." Sam said. Luke thought about it for a minute.

"It sounds familiar. Wait... Ava?" Luke asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a copy of one of the clues Taskmaster left us?"

"No, we uploaded it to the shield mainframe. It should be there." Ava said. She sat down and opened up the laptop. After a few minutes she found the file with the clues. Luke and Sam were next to her, leaning in just enough so that she wouldn't be annoyed.

"Alright. Let's see what we got."

_Congratulations on solving the riddle. Now here's your reward. Every little thing matters. If you wish to find it, go to the Rec center nearest to your store and ask for locker number 4. It should be there. Tell anyone and something else will replace it._

_So shield, you finally caught on. Very well then. I suppose I should give you a little treat as your reward. Go to the locker I previously mentioned and instead of what the owner was missing, you'll find something else._

_By the way, Peter is doing fine. He's become quite the student. Then again, his parents were just as good and they didn't even have superpowers._

"Okay. So what can we get from this?" Sam asked. Ava stroked her chin as did Luke.

"Wait." Luke started. "Ava, you said apprentice means student right?" Ava nodded and her head jerked back to the computer screen.

"But what does that mean?" Luke had a sudden look of realization on his face followed by dispair. He looked down at Ava.

"What?" She asked.

"He's Peter."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Apprentice is Peter." Sam's eyes widened as he looked back down at then clues. It all made sense.

_He's become quite the student._

(Colson)

Colson stayed up straight, but was still in utter shock.

"You're sure about this?" Colson asked. The five nodded.

"We should've expected this at some point." One of them said.

"What do you mean?" Colson asked. "You expected him to defect?" They nodded slightly.

"We considered it ever since Fury brought him into shield." The man in the middle said.

"Why?" Colson asked.

"His parents..." One of them started and looked at the others. "Should we?" The center man stood up.

"Peter Parker's parents, Richard and Mary Parker were one of the original people who helped found this organization. In fact without their help I doubt we'd be speaking to each other agent Colson. What I'm about to tell you never leaves this room. Am I clear?"

"Completely sir."

"Very well." He said with a sigh. "Where do I begin?"

(With fury)

"Peter I-" Fury started.

"You're going to tell me everything. You owe me that much."

"You're right. No more secrets.

"Your parents, were my best friends. I along with Taskmaster had met up with them at some point in the CIA. We all specialized in something. Your mother and father were amazing hackers and even broke into the CIA's records just for fun a couple of times. Taskmaster and I were the muscle of the group. Basically the main fighters though that's not giving your parents enough credit since they were skilled fighters too.

"We were continually sent on missions together. Non of us minded though since it was a thrill every time. From stealing Soviet secrets, to spying on other countries that the U.S. was in an alliance with. There was never a dull moment between the four of us. At the time, the CIA was very large and their was a vote to either make it smaller, or section off part of it into a new organization with a more, narrowed skill with espionage."

(Colson)

"It was a close vote, but thanks to some convincing on the part of Richard and Mary, it was decided to split off a third of the CIA and turn it into Shield. Fury, along with who you now know as Taskmaster, and Richard and Mary Parker were the forerunners and helped kick start Shield. They turned set the foreground for what Shield is today. However like all great things, corruption can be found lurking in it."

(Fury)

"When Shield was first created, your parents, Taskmaster and I had a lot of influence on the organization. We were just below the tops in terms of power but we never exercised it too far. We were on the good side of almost everyone working there. We even went on missions from time to time at that point though it was rare since we were busy running the place.

"There were those above us who saw us as a threat. As a result, shortly after you were born, we were called into the field to spy, go undercover, and even take down organizations that were deemed threatening to government's security. We were treated like normal field agents despite our high ranks."

(Colson)

"Those who came before us felt threatened by the amount of influence those four had on how Shield was turning out. They believed that Shield needed to stay a small organization while the four, especially Richard and Mary, believed the organization could thrive and become just as large as the CIA. So..."

(Fury)

"They did everything in their power to get rid of us. We were sent on mission after mission that would've killed the average agent. But the four of us survived. We had no break. They barely got to see you and it tore them apart but they thought they were doing something right. We didn't realize that Shield was trying to kill us until it was too late."

(Colson)

"Those in charge got tired of sending them on seemingly impossible missions and decided to set up something slightly more complicated to get rid of them."

(Fury)

"When you were about four, your parents along with myself and Taskmaster went deep undercover into one of the red sculls, Malik Albert. Our job was to go undercover and infiltrate his organization. We worked ourselves up through the ranks and kept relaying new information we found out."

(Colson)

After about six months, when they made it back to the states, those who came before us decided to leak the information out that all four of them were Shield agents."

(Fury)

"We didn't figure out what the higher ups had done until it was too late. It was when we were flying for a while. Your father was on his computer staring at it confused the entire time. Later on, someone threw a smoke bomb in our section of the plane. Neither Taskmaster nor myself knew what was going on.

* * *

"Stay close." Taskmaster said as he stood back to back with me.

"Richard? Mary?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Mary asked.

"you ok-" I didn't get to respond. A hand reached out at me and pulled myself away from Taskmaster. He was thrown onto the ground and a man in a black suit looked down at him with a gun pressed to his forehead.

"Who-" Taskmaster came in and kicked the man off of me. However the gun discharged and hit my left eye causing him to pass out. When I woke up, he could see someone was carrying me and Richard and Mary were in front of him. They looked as though they were shot multiple times. I noticed a man in the background leaned up against the wall.

"What about your son?"

"Promise me that you'll keep an eye on him." Richard asked.

"I can't leav-"

"If any of us can survive at this point, it's you two." Mary said.

"Richard?" I asked. "What are you..." The two smiled at me and looked back up at the man carrying me. I looked back and saw the man behind them standing up.

"Take care of him Tony." Mary said.

"Wait..." I managed to get out but it was too late. The two both pushed us out of the plane before they could hear me.

* * *

"I passed out shortly after that. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed next to Taskmaster. Thanks to what happened, I ended up losing one of my eyes and thanks to there being only one parachute on the plane, your parents didn't survive. Thankfully that assassin also perished."

(Colson)

"It didn't take long for the two to find the culprits. As it turned out, Richard and Mary had been investigating them on the side and sent all of their data to their home computer."

(Fury)

"While you, your aunt and uncle were out one day, the two of us broke into your house to see what Richard had left behind. That's when we found out that almost every mission we were being sent on was meant to kill us. Our opponents were even notified before hand on almost all of them that we were coming. This one with Malik though was an exception since they wanted information on him. They even attacked his headquarters after Taskmaster and I had come back.

"For the longest time, I debated with Taskmaster on what to do. He wanted to go after all of the tops, but I knew that would only make things worse."

* * *

"We owe them!"

"Do you really think that's what they wanted! To kill them all?"

"Why not?! They tried to kill us!"

"Death is not the answer!"

"A life for a life!"

"So you're saying we should kill two of them and let the rest live on?"

"No. Their lives combined are worth far less than just Richard on his own."

"I won't let you kill them."

"You're going to turn against me?"

"If this is your choice."

_Silence._

"Fine then. I'll help you get them on trial."

* * *

"It took about a year, but we managed to cumulate enough evidence against them, with the gathered information from Richard's computer and out own investigating, to put all five of them on trial. They got life in prison with no chance of parol. I thought we did the right thing but..."

(Colson)

"There was however, a price for justice. To avoid further suspicion of the higher ups in the future, all information on agents Richard and Mary Parker was put under lock and key. Every normal agent that had worked with them was either let go or forced into retirement."

(Fury)

"Taskmaster left shield shortly after that and I was given the title, 'Director of Shield'. I became in charge of everything that use to be divided up between the four of us. My guess was through bribes. I still feel that they weren't given the proper treatment, but they were still in jail and no chance for parol."

(Colson)

"Is there anything else?" The five looked at each other.

"We have told you what you need to know." The one who told the story said. "Understand that if you reveal this information to anyone you will be thrown out of shield and will be under _protection_ for the rest of your life."

"I understand."

"Even though the boy is in fact your former subordinate, you will treat him like any other criminal both on and off the battlefield."

"Understood."

"You will show no mercy. And you will not tell his former teammates."

"Might I ask why?"

"They will become reluctant to fight him when the time comes. You can't hesitate. Not anymore. There's too much on the line."

"What would you like me to do now?"

"Call the avengers to the Triskeleton."

(Application mountains)

"Anything?" Black Widow asked Tony through their communicator. They, along with the rest of the avengers had been scanning the mountains for signs of Taskmaster's goons since they had gotten Intel saying that a few of his goons were spotted in the area.

They had split up into groups with Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America looking through one half of the southern part of the mountains, along with Thor and Hulk together in the northern half, and Falcon and Tony combing the air above each place searching for large heat signatures or possible buildings where Taskmaster could be hiding.

"There's a lot of hear signatures on the surface, but it's hard to tell if it's two people or a group of small animals." Tony answered.

"Well check it out." Captain America commanded. "We need to find Spiderman and put a stop to this nonsense."

"Agreed." Thor added. "This 'Taskmaster' will rue the day he decided to trifle with the Avengers!"

"Yeah!" Hulk added as he smashed through a couple of trees. Everyone cringed except for Hulk, Thor and Tony when the trees fell.

"Hey Stark," Hawkeye started, "please remind me why you have the two loudest people on this team on this mission with no one but themselves?"

"Well Hawkeye, I figured that Hulk and Thor's mindless destructive nature might draw out any of Taskmaster's men out and make them easier to spot."

"Oh. Well you got the destruction part right."

"I am not mindless!" Thor yelled. "I simply take a more, forward approach to problems."

"In any case," Black Widow interrupted, "we need to focus on finding Taskmaster."

"Agreed. Iron man, Falcon, keep combing the sky's for anything unusual."

"Oh, you mean like about two dozen men on jetpacks coming straight at us?" Falcon said.

"Yes. Wait what?" Everyone looked up at the sky and saw all of the men on jetpacks coming towards them.

"This doesn't make sense." Tony said. "It should've come up on my radar." The men on the jetpacks kept getting closer but they weren't showing up on Tony's radar.

"They don't even have a heat signature." Tony exclaimed. Falcon grabbed Tony's arm and flew him into the forest, crashing into the side of the mountain. The men in the air disappeared and suddenly, more of them came out of seemingly no where only these were on the ground.

Before anyone could process what was going on, there was an explosion in the sky that blinded everyone.

When the light dispersed, The men surrounding Captain America, Hawkeye and black widow charged. But when Cap tried to land a blow, Captain America tried to use his communicator.

"Avengers! We're under attack!" He yelled but the machine didn't work. As black widow threw one of the men against a tree, she yelled,

"That light must've been an explosion that triggered an electromagnetic pulse meaning-"

"Meaning we have no communication with anyone else." Hawkeye finished as he used his bow to knock one of the men to the ground. "Also Stark probably can't move."

"Well this is just perfect." Tony said as Taskmaster's goons surrounded himself and Falcon. Falcon chuckled.

"Do you have a way to get out of these?"

"I had one, but it relied on the last of my energy that I only save for emergencies."

"And you can't use it because of that explosion?"

"Correct." The goons got closer. Two of which carried small tranquilizer guns. the two winced when they were stabbed with the devices and quickly drifted off into darkness.

(Meanwhile, Thor and Hulk)

"These men are persistent." Thor said as he hit one with his hammer. He and hulk had been practically mowing down every man they came across though in the process, separated. "No matter. It'll be more fun to-"

"Really brother. This is how you entertain yourself? What happened to fighting the beings of the nine realms? Now that was entertaining." Thor's eyes widened. He turned around to see Loki sitting on a branch of a tree.

"LOKI!" Thor yelled as he charged at his brother. Loki didn't move. When Thor tried to punch him, he punched an illusion. The true Loki jumped on his back and with a tranquilizer in hand, stabbed his brother in the neck. He made sure every last drop made it into him. Thor did shake Loki off, but stumbled and was barely able to walk.

"I'm surprised you're still standing." Loki said as he recovered. "That _tranquilizer_ had enough power to put to sleep one of this world's strongest animals_."_

"What are you planning?" Thor managed to out before falling to the ground.

"You will know, eventually. But now I'm afraid I have to go take care of your other friends." Some of the men that Thor had knocked down slowly stood up and just as Thor was blacking out, handcuffed him with handcuffs made of Azguardian metals.

Hulk had managed to defeat all of the men that surrounded him and stumbled on some of the other men being ordered by Loki to take Thor to a nearby jet.

"HEY!" Hulk yelled as he ran over to Loki who grinned when he saw him. "No one smashes Thor but me!" Loki turned to the men holding Thor.

"Well go on!" Loki said to the men. "Unless you want to fight him." The two men looked at each other and jetpacks away with Thor. Hulk charged at the men even jumping in the air to try to smash them to the ground. Loki took this chance when he was unnoticed and took out a new gun with a very long needle. He quickly flew up to the now air born Hulk and landed on top of his back. Loki then pressed the needle hard into Hulk's neck. Hulk yelled in pain and Loki jumping on his back threw off Hulk's aim casing him and Loki to crash through a few trees.

Hulk stumbled to get up. He his eye site going completely black. Loki stumbled next to the grounded Hulk.

"Think of this as what you humans call _Karma_ for New York." Hulk gritted his teeth. He knew that there were two way to hurt him like this.

"Who told you?" Hulk asked.

"Oh well, your friend Taskmaster. Honestly I wish I would've known this little secret. I never realized that something could actually pierce that skin of yours. If I did, I would've certainly disposed of you a long time ago. Now, I don't know how strong the tranquilizer was for you, but from the looks of it it worked." Hulk blacked out after that line.

"Sweet dreams, monster."

Captain America, Black widow, and Hawkeye were exhausted. Taskmaster's minions never seemed to end. What's worse, some appeared to be illusions so when Hawkeye or Black Widow waisted ammunition, it only hurt them even more. By now, Hawkeye had run out of arrows at this point and Black widow was out of bullets and projectiles for her bracelets.

"Cease!" The three heard a familiar voice yell. From behind the minions emerged Loki.

"Loki." Captain America said with disgust. "You're working with Taskmaster? What could you hope to gain from that?"

"The complete destruction of my brother and control over this world."

"You're a fool if you think you'll succeed."

"Oh? How so? I just took down the Avengers, earths mightiest warriors. All that's left is to conquer Shield and no one will be in my way."

"What about Taskmaster?" Hawkeye broke in."You're working for him right?" Loki glared at him.

"It is a partnership nothing more. Now..." Loki waved his hand and the three heroes felt something puncture each of their backs. Their vision began to blur and Black widow along with Hawkeye fell to the ground. Cap was the only one standing. He turned around and saw nothing. Loki snapped his fingers revealing three of Taskmaster's goons. Cap, in his blurred vision and weakened state punched he man behind him and tried to make a run for it. The other two lunged at him and each pulled out an extra tranquilizer gun and pressed it deep into Cap's neck.

"Well American hero," Loki said as he handcuffed the immobile Captain America. "I can't wait to see you watch as your precious country, no, world crumble."

(Fury)

"You left. Something out. Something crucial." Peter said sharply.

"I told you everything I know." He said. Peter's hands had formed fists at this point and he was gritting his teeth. The two behind them heard the door open.

"The Finisher." Came a new voice. Fury's eyes widened. He tried to turn around but thanks to the chains he couldn't. "You remember him, don't you?" Fury gritted his teeth. It was Taskmaster.

"Forgive me for interrupting Peter." He said. "I wanted to be the one who set him straight on what really happened." Peter backed up to the left and let Taskmaster take his spot a few feet from Fury. His anger was still boiling.

"The man who almost killed us." Taskmaster said. "I do have to admit, he was cunning but any smart assassin would've used knock out gas and killed us off when we were passed out."

"What are you getting at?" Fury asked.

"Well, the Finisher survived the crash."

"What? But back then you sa-"

"I was correct, there was only one parachute. However he managed to land the plan in the ocean and survive. After which, he was hired by the higher ups to, acquire subjects for someone you've may have heard of. Dr. Simon Marshall." Fury gritted his teeth.

"Of course you remember him. After all, you gave him the clearance to work on the super solider serum." Fury's anger only boiled more.

"You hired that madman when you were to obsessed with finding out who killed Richard and Mary. You didn't even go back and realize that those very higher ups who you put in prison asked you for his approval. It was one of their more sloppy attempts to distract you from the investigation. Clearly a project to recreate the super solider serum didn't work. After skimming why they needed to fund him, you signed away in order to get back to the investigation."

"He was-"

"You've never even met the man until it was too late." Taskmaster interrupted. "What you didn't discover until just one year ago when you were balancing Shield's new budget and looking for projects that hadn't gone anywhere. When you did some digging into the doctor's work, you found out that he was using human experiments." Taskmaster took a long pause.

"I didn't leave Shield just because I despised how things went down with the tops, though that was a major part, it was because I found out about that Doctor of yours and saw what he did to them. That was where I drew the line."

"I didn't kno-"

"That doesn't matter! Because of your incompetence hundreds suffered at his hand!" Taskmaster paused again. He knew at this point he had Fury in the palm of his hand.

"He took people whenever he could. At first, he experimented on random people Shield and the Finisher had captured with his various formulas but then, when you reorganized the top, in order to not cause suspicion, he went for a less noticeable approach. He took in the homeless and runaways. People that no one would miss."

Fury was glaring and gritting his teeth profusely. He knew this and he regretted all of it. He, along with Taskmaster at the time had gotten caught up in finding evidence against the higher ups that he didn't even realize what was happening.

"You remember Cloak and Dagger? They weren't born with the ability to spawn energy or suck anything into a different dimension."

_Silence._

"How does this connect?" Fury asked.

"Hm? You didn't figure it out?" Taskmaster asked. "Think about it. If the Finisher survived, who else could've lived?" Fury's eyes widened.

"Their aliv-"

"No." Peter broke in. "They died."

"But how?" Fury asked.

Peter walked right past Taskmaster and stood in front of Fury again. Taskmaster smiled when he saw the boy pass him and pressed a button that lowered the chains enough so that Peter could be eye to eye with Fury. Peter didn't care that Taskmaster was helping him. In fact, he took the opportunity to look Fury in the eye and confront him on why that mad doctor was so important.

"Before you and I managed to reorganize the tops, the Finisher took people that Shield wanted to disappear to that doctor." Taskmaster began. "Who would those men want to disappear the most right when you approved his research just a week after the plane crash?" Fury thought about it for a second and the realization slapped him in the face.

"My parents didn't die in a plane crash." Peter started. He looked up and all of his inner anger was plastered on his face. "They died in the hands of a madman."

_So Peter, do you understand what I meant?_

_I knew you'd join me of your own free will._

_You simply needed someone you trusted to tell the truth._

_And now, you're mine._

_With this I call check._

**Authors notes: the plot thickens! Yeah. All I can say is, with all the explanation I realized I needed to get through, it might take a bit longer to get to that fight. So sorry there will be at least one more chapter of build up but hopefully, you guys at least liked this reveal. I didn't want it to be one big blob of Fury telling Peter what happened so I thought I could mix it in with Colson finding out. If it didn't work for you I'm sorry you didn't like it. Thanks for reading and I'll hopefully see you guys next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Peter stared defiantly at Fury who was at a loss for words. Peter walked past Fury and to the door.

"If you would've paid more attention," he started. "No one would have suffered." With that, Peter left the room. Taskmaster resumed his place in front of Fury.

"Congratulations my old friend." He started. "You have successfully turned the remnants of our old friends against you. I hope you're as pleased with this as I am. Though it does confuse me, why didn't you tell the boy sooner? Surely he wouldn't have turned against you with this revelation?"

"Is that how you turned him? By telling him about them?"

"Well, no. Not originally. My plan before even knowing his identity was a bit different, though I still went through with it with him. Really him turning out to be their son was coincidental." Fury's eyes widened.

"Then why did you have to tell him?! Did you not remember what they wanted?" Taskmaster took a long pause.

"I remember. I remember the promise that I broke. And I have no regrets in doing so."

"You broke the one promise that you could've kept? Why-"

"Because the boy deserved to know the truth!" Taskmaster yelled. "I understand that they wanted Peter to have nothing to do with shield, or either of us for that matter, but that's no excuse for hiding the reason for their death!" Fury stayed silent.

"You were afraid weren't you?" Taskmaster asked.

"It wasn't just me."

"Oh, so all of Shield was against telling him? He still deserved to know. Him along with the rest of his family."

"It was a matter of security."

"He could've kept a secret. Besides, I believe the world needs to accept the truth about its security. That behind fifty able body good natured guards, there is a man or woman in upper management just waiting to exploit them."

"You won't get away with this." Fury said. Taskmaster grinned and pulled out a small box with various buttons.

"You're wrong." he said as he pressed a button thus activating the screens behind him. On them, was a burning building in the Rocky Mountains. Fury was familiar with it.

"What I want is the destruction of Shield. I will work towards that goal until I achieve it. And with new comrades, I will achieve it." Fury's eyes widened at the implication of this.

"How did you-" Before Fury could finish, Taskmaster placed his hand next to his ear.

"What is it?" He asked. "Oh, so it was successful? Brilliant. Meet me in the conference room immediately. Call the others there was well." Taskmaster lowered his hand from his ear. And turned to Fury.

"Well my friend, it appears that everything is falling into place. Soon, I will achieve what I've dreamt ever since that day." Taskmaster walked behind Fury and to the door.

"Wait," Fury objected. Taskmaster stood still. "What will you do after this is over? If you succeed, then what?" Taskmaster paused.

"I cannot say. Though it goes without question that I'll at the very least continue my current line of work." And with that, he left the room.

* * *

Colson pressed a button on his communicator to call the avengers but the call didn't go through. It couldn't find the device.

"What seems to be the issue director?" One of the heads asked.

"I can't contact them." Colson answered in shock.

"It's not even giving you static?" Another asked. Colson shook his head.

"It can't find Black widow's or any of the others communicators." One of the heads slammed his hand on the desk.

"Calm down." Another said. "It looks like he is preparing for war."

"What?" Colson asked.

"We must do the same." One of the girls said. "Director Colson, fortify the base. Call for the fantastic four, and any other superhero that could be available to help."

"What about the avengers?"

"Judging by their absence I don't think we can count on them."

"You don't think that he captured them? Do you?" The five remained silent. Colson's eyes went from shocked to understanding. "Very well. Once we fortify the Triskelton, then may I send out a search party?"

"We shall see. Taskmaster has taken the necessary steps to fight us." The man in the middle said with a sigh. "We must take every precaution necessary if we want to survive. Fortify the Triskeleton and then we will deal with the absent Avengers."

"Yes sir." Colson answered.

* * *

"This can't be happening." Sam said to himself as he walked in circles. Ava was sitting in a chair with her hands over her face while Luke had a calculating look on his face.

"What do we tell Danny?" Ava asked. Something bothered Sam about this question but he didn't know what.

"The truth." Luke answered. Sam realized it. On the roof, he remembered. His face turned from confusion to anger as he stormed over to Danny and held him by his costume.

"WAKE UP!" Sam yelled. Ava and Luke got up from their chairs and restrained Sam, forcing him to let go of Danny and sit down in one of the chairs. Sam flailed constantly even when Luke had to hold him down.

"Take is easy dude." Luke told him. Sam spat at Luke's sunglasses. Luke let go of Sam, took off his glasses and wiped them off. Sam sat there watching him react calmly.

"Are you done?" Luke asked. Sam's adrenaline rush was fading and he nodded as he sunk back into the chair.

"What happened?" Ava asked. "You went zero to sixty a minute ago. Why?" Sam gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists.

"He knew. He kept it from us." Sam answered.

"Knew Wha-"

"THAT PETER WAS APPRENTICE!" Sam yelled. Ava and Luke backed off.

"How?"

"I don't know how." Sam answered. "All I know is that he must have revealed it to that Dagger girl, because while you guys were inside of Cloak, I was stuck playing prisoner with those guys. When they were considering going back for Danny, that Dagger mentioned that he needed to be taken since he knew who Apprentice was."

Ava's hands were over her mouth as was one of Luke's hands.

"He knew?" Ava asked.

"But why was he in there?"

"Information." A voice behind them came. All of them froze and slowly turned to where it came from. Danny kept a straight face through their shock and anger from Sam.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Sam yelled as he tried to storm over but was stopped by Luke holding onto the back of his uniform.

"Is it true?" Luke asked. Danny looked at the ground. "I see."

"I know the three of you must hate me right now, but I had my reasons."

"Then explain them." Sam said.

"Very well. Sam, I know you were watching. What did you see in my fight with him?" Sam thought about it for a second.

"You didn't try to attack him." Sam answered. "Even when it looked like it, you just went for his mask." Danny nodded.

"Correct. Knowing that behind a mask lies my friend, I couldn't bring myself to fight him full on. I tried, but I ended up just aiming for his mask, trying to confirm my suspicions."

"But why didn't you say anything?" Ava asked.

"I was unable to bring myself to fight him with my full strength and neither was he in our earlier encounters. I thought he was toying with me, reading my moves like I'm some story but he never showed off himself. I wanted at least the three of you to be able to fight him without thinking that it was Peter behind that mask."

"In other words, you kept it from us so we wouldn't hold back." Luke said.

"But why were you there to begin with?" Sam asked.

"I wanted information. Mainly, I wanted to know why Peter chose to join them. But she kept telling me that he came of his own free will. I could tell she was unsure of herself."

* * *

"Answer my question." Danny said.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Dagger answered.

"I know you're lying. Your expressions give you away." Dagger glared at him.

"He came because he was mad at you people for lying to him." She answered.

"Lying to him about what?" Danny asked. Dagger shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Unlike you, I don't like to poke into other people's personal life."

* * *

"I tried to learn more but she wouldn't say. Forgive me for not saying anything." Ava walked over and patted him on the back.

"We don't know why he's doing this," Ava started, "but we have to stop him and Taskmaster. Once that happens, then we can interrogate and find out what's going on." The three nodded.

* * *

"Welcome to my base of operations." Taskmaster said as he addressed the villains in the conference room. Doc oc, Green Goblin, Beetle, Scorpion and Loki along with Taskmaster's Apprentice.

"I'm grateful that you broke us out of prison, but might I ask why we are here?" Green goblin asked.

"Well Osborn, it's quite simple really. I have all of the tools necessary to take down Shield. Unfortunately, I cannot use all of them at once."

"How can we trust you?" Doc oc asked. Taskmaster glanced at Loki who smiled. He then pressed a button on the table and a hologram video feed appeared. In it, it showed all of the avengers in their own, personal cells.

Thor was practically covered in restraints, as was the Hulk, and the two were surrounded by syringes with liquid constantly being pumped into their bodies. Hawkeye, Black widow, Tony, Falcon and Captain America were chained up to walls and couldn't even move their fingers for they were covered. Everyone except for Taskmaster, his apprentice, and Loki were shocked.

"He was able to do this much on his own?" Doc oc said to himself. Taskmaster shrugged.

"I did have help." He said as he gestured to Loki who bowed.

"Oh please. It was my pleasure to take down the avengers." Loki answered. Taskmaster smiled and looked back at the other villains.

"Look at what just myself and Loki can do. If we all were to join forces, just imagine what else we can accomplish." The other villains stood in awe while Peter retained a blank expression.

The Green goblin stood up and began to clap.

"Well done sir." He said with a grin. "It's amazing that you were able to capture them. I will help you, though I have one question." He pointed to Peter. "Who is this?" Taskmaster smiled.

"This is my apprentice." Taskmaster answered as he gestured to Peter. Peter just sat there only gesturing a simple wave.

"An apprentice?" Green goblin asked. He studied Peter for a few seconds. "Excellent choice. You've built him up strong. What did you do? Inject him with a serum?" Taskmaster shook his head.

"No serum. Just pure training. Though. I can't take all the credit. I found him just shy of what he is now. Now that the introductions are out of the way, are there anymore questions?"

"What if we disagree with you?" Scorpion asked.

"What do you mean?" Taskmaster asked.

"You can't expect us to just accept you as leader. What will happen if we do not see you fit to lead?" Taskmaster sighed.

"I think you're misunderstanding me. This is a partnership. Not me controlling you. That's how your pathetic sinister six failed. None of you could recognize it as a partnership since all of you wanted to lead. I will just come up with the plans. It's your choice to follow them to victory or ignore them and lose in your own pursuit of power."

The five villains looked at each other with suspicion but each nodded at their own time.

"What's the plan?" Beetle asked. Taskmaster grinned.

"I have acquired and upgraded all of your equipment thanks to Loki's Azguardian armor." Loki smiled.

"Oh you're too kind." He said.

"We will strike them with a quick and decisive blow to the heart of Shield. The Triskeleton. Then, the world will be ours. Though, there is one item that would make this attack much easier."

"What?" Beatle asked.

"Venom." Taskmaster asked.

* * *

Colson walked back to the board room where the teens were unsure of himself. He got confirmation that the Fantastic four would help but the guardians of the Galaxy said they'd stay out of it. The X-men or even Wolverine on his own has yet to reply. Ever able bodied Shield agent in the area was arming the Triskeleton for war. Colson didn't like that it was coming to this, but he pushed forward and managed to keep everything in order was things grew more and more tense.

When he made it to the room, he took a deep breath and entered with a fake smile.

"Hey kids." He said as he closed the door behind him. He quickly discovered that they were all gathered by the computer.

"Ugh!" Sam yelled as he placed his hands over his face. "Who could it be?!"

"What are you guys doing?" Colson asked. The four looked up and then to each other.

"He deserves to know." Danny said. The other three nodded and Sam took the stand.

"Colson," he started. "we figured out who Apprentice was. He's Peter." Colson stood in shock, and then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked but Colson kept on laughing.

"I do not understand this sudden outburst of laughter." Colson calmed down after Danny said that.

"Sorry." Colson said. "It's just... The thought that four teenagers could figure out what Adult Shield agents had to do a DNA test for is hysterical." The four's eyes widened.

"How long have you known?" Sam asked.

"I just found out." Colson said regretfully. "Anyway, what are you doing?" He asked as he walked over to them.

"We're taking a look at what information Shield has on everyone Peter knew. Maybe one of their lives are in jeopardy." Ava said.

"Good plan. Any luck so far?" Colson asked. The four shook their heads.

"No one that Peter knows has even come into contact with the usual jewelry thief that isn't a superhero in the past month." Luke said.

"What about the heroes?" Colson asked.

"No one related to Taskmaster in the past month either. In fact, he went underground at about the same time Peter disappeared." Sam said.

"He must have wanted to focus on training him." Colson said. He looked down at the unsure teens.

"Look," he started. "There's a good chance that you guys will have to fight him before you find out Peter's motives." The four nodded and Colson was taken aback. "You're fine with that?" They nodded again.

"We have accepted the fact that Peter is our enemy right now." Luke said. "Once we capture him, then we'll focus on turning him back or at least learning his motives." Colson stood in shock at the amount of maturity the teens seemed to be handling with this. However Colson knew better. He knew they couldn't fight Peter full on. And so he made a choice.

"Starting tomorrow the four of you will be put on a team of agents tasked with guarding the file server room."

* * *

The goblin broke out in laughter.

"That would be great, if the spider didn't die." Taskmaster smiled.

"Well you see-"

"No." Peter said as he stood up. He stared at Taskmaster who glared at him.

"What I was going to say is that SpiderMan is-" Peter shot a glared back at Taskmaster.

"I said no." The two glared at each other for a solid minute. The other villains stood in confusion until goblin started to laugh, even falling to the floor. Taskmaster and Peter broke their staring contest to see what was wrong with him.

"You truly are..." Goblin took a few breaths and sat back up. "A true genius Taskmaster. You managed to catch the Spider. I always thought that death was too convenient." The other villain's eyes widened and Peter sighed.

"You mean, that boy is SpiderMan?" Doc oc asked. Taskmaster shook his head.

"He was SpiderMan. Now he is my apprentice. And he will do what he is told, or else." Taskmaster glared at Peter who in return glared back.

"We will continue this conversation later. Now, I'll have some of my men escort you to my weapons department so you may get accustomed to your new gear." The five villains nodded hesitantly except for Goblin and Loki who had grins on their faces. Each villain walked out of the room and were met by Taskmaster's guards.

The door closed and Taskmaster and Peter were the only ones left in the room.

"I won't let you create a venom army." Peter said firmly. Taskmaster remained calm.

"Meet me in the training room in thirty minutes. It appears I need to teach you another lesson in discipline."

* * *

"You can't do this!" Sam yelled.

"I've already decided." Colson answered. "It's too dangerous to have the four of you possibly fight Apprentice." The four stood in shock.

"_Peter_ is our friend." Ava said. "And it's our responsibility as his friends to take him down."

"I'm sorry," Colson answered. But I can't let you do that."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because I know you won't fight him with all of your strength." Colson answered. The room remained silent.

"We wish to face him Colson." Danny said. "We deserve answers."

"I know." Colson answered. "But right now Shield's security comes first. I know I can trust you four to protect the mainframe. Once we capture him, then I'll let you interrogate him. Until then, I need you guys on stand by protecting the records as a side job." Everyone clutched their hands into fists and unanimously answered,

"Fine."

* * *

Peter geared up, expecting the worst. He packed a three smoke bombs and made sure he had two extra staffs. That's all Taskmaster let him keep in his room. When Peter was ready, he stared defiantly at the door.

"This won't be like last time."

* * *

Fury hung his head in shame. His last link to Richard and Mary was gone. Taskmaster had won all because of Fury's own fear. Why did he take the boy into Shield? Was it to train the boy to become 'The Ultimate SpiderMan?' Fury wasn't too sure of that anymore.

Fury heard the door open behind him. There was the sound of footsteps waking slowly over to him. After a few seconds the figure was in front of him.

"Hello miss Bowen." Fury said, summoning the last of his sarcasm. "I didn't realize I was receiving a guest. Welcome to my-" Dagger waisted no time and punched Fury's stomach. Fury jerked back and the chains pulled him forward. He looked Dagger in the eye.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Who? I'm afraid you'll have to be more specif-" Dagger punched him again.

"Simon Marshall you idiot. You're the director of shield and the person who approved his experiments so you must know where he is. So tell me or else." Fury cracked a grin.

"So Taskmaster kept secrets from you?" Fury asked. Dagger glared at him.

"Answer my question." Fury's grin disappeared.

"I don't think it's the answer you want." Fury said.

"Just tell me! I want to make that monster pay for what-"

"He died." Fury said bluntly. Dagger froze.

"No... He can't be..."

"He died in prison last week due to a heart attack." Dagger dropped to her knees.

"That man... He didn't deserve death!"

"What?"

"I would've put him through every level of torture and humiliation he put me and the others through before die even consider letting him die!" Fury's eyes sunk to the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said. Dagger walked to the exit.

"Don't play games with me. I know who you really are. An idiot who unknowingly sighed away hundreds of lives."

"You're right." Dagger stopped walking.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I admit that I've done a lot of bad things, and I was an idiot, I've accepted these things. However, that doesn't mean I won't move on. If I don't, then I'll be trapped in a constant world of regret." Dagger pressed the button that opened the door.

"Maybe Peter was right." She whispered just loud enough for Fury to hear.

* * *

Peter walked into the pitch black training room and when the door closed behind him, he closed his eyes.

"You made a mistake Peter." A voice whispered behind him. Peter remained completely still.

"I won't let you make a venom army." Is all he said before making one quick turn to punch the man behind him. His fist only hit air and Peter went back to his original stance, only this time, he took out one of his staffs.

"You think that will protect you?" The voice said again only with more of an echo to it. Peter ran straight for where the echo was coming from and swung his staff. He felt something, but I turned out to be one of the steel support beams.

"Sorry Peter, but I'm afraid I won't be stopped in the dark so easily."

"You have night vision don't you?" Peter asked. The man chuckled.

"Yes I do."

"This isn't fair Taskmaster."

"This is a punishment. It's not suppose to be fair. Besides," The lights suddenly flashed on and Peter couldn't see. Taskmaster ran over to Peter and kicked him across the face. Peter dropped his staff as he was sent across the room. Taskmaster walked slowly to the recovering boy.

"You will help me."

"Or what? You'll kill my friends?" Peter said as he stood up and began a stare down with Taskmaster. Taskmaster nodded and Peter chuckled.

Taskmaster resorted to something he hadn't done in a long time. He sighed and pulled a small box with a few buttons on it out of one of his pockets. Peter knew this box well though he kept up his stare.

"You won't do it." Peter answered confidently. "If you did then you'd have no one else's life to hang in front of me." Taskmaster shook his head and pressed the button. Peter's stare died instantly and his face went from confident to pure horror.

"NO!" Peter yelled. His face turned to anger as he tried to punch Taskmaster. Taskmaster in turn, pressed the button a second time and caught Peter's fist. He then put the box back into one of his pockets. Taskmaster then grabbed Peter's wrist and forcibly turned him around. He held Peter's arm and pressed his own arm against Peter's neck tightly as he leaned in next to Peter's ear. Peter struggled but couldn't get free.

"I've threatened you with this and you didn't think I had every intention of using it when you misbehaved?" Peter grunted as continued to struggle to breath. "You can kill your friends at any time Peter. Just disobey my orders and they will die." Peter said nothing and continued to try to get free. Taskmaster sighed and released the boy. Peter fell to the ground and rubbed his neck.

"You will give my your blood." Taskmaster said.

"I have no reason to now that you-"

"I did nothing. You were the one who challenged me and nearly sealed their fate. The next time you challenge my authority they will die." Peter sat in confusion.

"What?"

"There's a thirty second delay. If I press the button twice, it cancels the message." Peter's eyes widened and Taskmaster stretched out his hand. Peter reluctantly took it. Taskmaster then took out one of his syringe guns and pressed it into Peter's neck.

"You're lucky I need you tomorrow. If I didn't, this would've been like last time." Peter nodded. "Go back to your room and rest. We the medicine should heal you by tomorrow. You're dismissed." Peter slowly stood up and limped out of the room.

"His stubbornness will be his downfall."

* * *

Colson was busy. Due to the chaos of the Tricarrier crashing and the Avengers having gone missing, he was barely scrambling to try and get other super heroes to help Shield. He knew they didn't have much time left before Taskmaster made his final strike.

"Director!" Agent Hill came. "The Fantastic Four and X-men have responded."

"What's their choice?" Colson asked.

"The fantastic four have agreed to help under the pretense that we will give them new access to certain shield files. The X-men with for Shield to help with the growing prejudice against Mutants." Colson nodded.

"Tell the Fantastic Four that they will get access to our space exploration knowledge. The X-men will be notified that while I cannot promise full help, I will at least command support to Mutants in future public events."

"Yes sir." Agent Hill responded.

_The higher ups might see this as an act of retaliation, but it's the only way to ensure the city doesn't fall into chaos._

* * *

The four teens were later escorted to a new room with two bunk beds and a closet filled with shield agent uniforms. The four decided to put them on and use them as pajamas due to the rest of their clothes, minus the ones they were wearing under their costumes, being at the bottom of the ocean. Each of them then took a bunk bed and laid there unable to sleep.

"Hey guys," Sam started, "I've been thinking, if we do capture Peter, what will we do with him?"

"Get answers." Luke answered.

"I mean after that."

"Well..." Luke didn't have an answer. Ava gritted her teeth.

"We do not know Sam." Danny answered. "Only time will tell." Sam nodded.

"So, any other ideas on who's life could be in danger?"

The four spent the next two hours going over who could be in danger. They went through everyone they knew that Peter knew but still drew a blank. Since as the logic goes, Taskmaster could be threatening Peter with Flash Thompson's life and he'd work for him. They eventually decided to call it a night and went to sleep, preparing for tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey small fry. How have you been?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Okay okay. I see I'm still on hot water with you."

"Why wouldn't you be?"

_Silence._

"This feels akward."

"It is awkward."

"So, back to why you contacted me. I understand what you need, but what kind of profit can I expect from this job?"

"I have the account ready with your money. If you do this then I promise to double the current amount."

"Well it's not my place to ask how you got as much as you say you did but if the numbers check out, then I'll definitely back you up."

"Alright. Be prepared. I'll need those tomorrow."

"No prob. See you tomorrow!"

**Author's notes: Well that was a long one. I hope you guys liked it! I'm so close to the end with this. I just needed to get some set up ready. I believe it will either be this chapter or the next when we get to the final stand off. I can't wait for then. See you guys next time!**


End file.
